


Nocturne

by AliceMe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-29 21:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceMe/pseuds/AliceMe
Summary: 섀도우헌터스 말렉매그알렉 리맨물들이대는 매본부장/ 조용하지만 생각많은 알대리쇼팽 녹턴 op9. no2 들으면서 씀





	1. Chapter 1

언제나처럼 여름은 눈 깜짝할 새에 지나간다. 날씨는 어느 새 추워져 아침 저녁으로는 머플러를 준비해야 할 때가 되었다. 알렉은 손을 들어 제 목에 매어진 머플러를 다시 매만졌다. 짙은 녹색의 머플러는 알렉의 녹갈색 눈과 잘 어우러져 그의 흰 피부를 돋보이게 만들어주고 있었다. 손가락 사이로 느껴지는, 따뜻하고도 포근한 감촉. 흔들리는 지하철 안에 몸을 실으며 알렉은 잠시 눈을 감았다. 

덜컹거리는 지하철 안에서도 알렉은 계속 머플러를 만지작거리고 있었다. 낡았으니 이제 그만 버리는 게 어떻겠냐고 이지가 물었지만, 아침에 집을 나선 자신은 웃으며 고개를 저었었다. 때로는 낡은 것이 좋다. 오래된 것, 변하지 않는 것은 언제나 저를 추억 속으로 밀어넣는다. 

출구 밖으로 나오니 비가 내리고 있었다. 보슬비였다. 다운월더 사까지는 조금 떨어져 있었기에 알렉은 잠시 망설였다. 젊은 남자가 펼쳐둔 가판대에는 색색깔의 우산이 놓여 있었고, “한 개에 삼천원!” 목소리가 귀에 닿아 왔지만... 알렉은 잠시 하늘을 올려다보았다. 청명한 하늘이었다. 파랗고 높은, 뭉게구름이 가득한. 그 사이로 바늘 같은 비가 떨어져 내리고 있었다. 입술을 가볍게 물며 알렉은 출구 밖으로 한 걸음 내딛었다. 그 때,

“같이 써요.”

팡 하는 소리를 내며 눈 앞으로 우산이 펼쳐졌다. 파란 하늘을 가린 우산의 안쪽에는 별 무늬가 박혀 있었다. 샌달우드 향이 훅 풍겼고, 알렉은 천천히 고개를 뒤로 돌리며 눈을 깜박였다. 남자가 서 있었다. 남자의 외모는 이십대 후반, 아니면 삼십대 초반처럼 보였다. 저보다는 조금 키가 작았지만 작은 체구는 아니었다. 검은 양복과 하얀 셔츠 위로 빗방울이 떨어지며 톡톡, 작은 궤적을 그렸다. 옷감에 스미는 것인지 아니면 미끄러져 굴러 떨어지는 것인지, 물방울은 곧 흔적도 없이 사라졌고 알렉은 마른침을 삼키며 눈을 깜박였다. 

“안 갈 거야? 그럼 나 혼자 가고.”

크로스백의 끈을 매만지던 알렉은 눈을 내리깔고서 한 발짝을 앞으로 내딛었다. 열기가 올라 볼은 뜨거웠다. 찬 바람이 닿자 제 얼굴이 발갛게 달아올라 있으리라는 것을, 알렉은 확실하게 느낄 수 있었다. “...감사합니다.” 우산 안으로 들어서며 알렉은 작은 목소리로 뱉었다. 남자는 말없이 제게 우산을 기울여주었다. 알렉은 보폭을 줄여 걸었다. 평소에는 성큼성큼 걷는 자신이지만 제 걸음이 빠르다는 것을 알렉은 알고 있었다. 남자는 느리지도 빠르지도 않은 걸음으로 걸어 알렉의 발걸음을 맞추었고, 그 동작에 알렉의 뺨은 다시 달아올랐다. 이제 그는 귀끝까지 붉어져 있었다. 가까워지자 남자의 몸에서 나는 향기가 진해졌다. 샌달우드 향이 주위를 에워싸고 회오리치는 것 같았다. 그 위로 옅은 바닐라 향이 감돌았고, 그 냄새는 달콤하고 따뜻했다. 그 위에 얹어진 여러가지 체취 같은 것들도 있었다. 남자의 향은 남성적이면서도 건조했으나 풍부했다. 향수를 뿌리지 않는 알렉이지만 이 향기가 꽤나 고가의 제품들이 만들어내는 향이란 것은, 처음 맡았을 때부터 단번에 알 수 있었다. 

달궈진 뇌는 생각을 거부하고 있었다. 알렉은 그냥 걸었다. 발이 내딛어지는 대로. 남자가 제 옷깃을 조금 당겼을 때에야 알렉은 정신을 차렸다. “거기 물 있는데.” 아, 하고 얼빠진 소리를 내며 알렉은 다른 쪽으로 발을 내려놓았다. 세차게 눈을 깜박인 알렉은 눈 앞에 우뚝 선 다운월더 사를 바라보았다. “감사합니다.” 허리를 푹 숙여 깍듯하게 인사를 한 뒤, 알렉은 허둥지둥 다운월더 사 안으로 뛰어들어갔다. 어느새 비가 그쳐 있다는 것을 그가 알 수 있을 리 없었다. 갑작스럽게 베풀어진 호의에 대해, 제 머리를 어지럽게 만드는 남자의 존재만으로도 알렉의 머릿속은 복잡했으니까. 두근두근거리는 가슴을 꾹 누른 알대리가 엘리베이터에 올라서는 동안에도, 다운월더 사 밖에 선 남자는 그대로 우산을 펼친 채로 있었다. 

비가 그친 지가 언제인데 아직도 우산을 펼쳐들고 있는 것인지, 지나가는 사람들이 노골적으로 인상을 찡그리며 남자를 스쳐지나갔으나 남자는 아랑곳하지 않았다. 그는 다운월더 사 문을 빤히 바라보고 있었다. 허름하고 낡은 회색 정장을 입고, 연한 하늘색의 셔츠를 걸친 남자가 들어간 곳을. 고개를 푹 숙였을 때 팔랑이던 머리칼은 살짝 곱슬기가 남아 있었다, 어린 시절 본 명화의 천사들이 그랬던 것처럼. 살짝 입술을 깨문 매그는 그때서야 천천히 우산을 접었다. 가슴이 이상한 방식으로 욱신거렸다.

***

“또 보네요.”

남자의 말에 알렉은 잠시 침묵했다. 뭐라고 말해야 할 지 알 수 없었다. 아까 자신의 휘둥그레진 눈을 보았을 텐데도, 분명히 저와 눈을 마주쳤을 텐데도 본부장은 제 책상 곁으로 다가와 장난스럽게 톡톡, 컴퓨터 위를 두드리고 있었다. 알렉은 마른침을 삼켰다. 갑자기 너무 목이 말랐고, 온 몸에서 열이 오르는 것 같았다. 감기에 걸린 것이 아닌데도 으슬으슬 몸이 떨렸다. 알렉은 옆에 놓인 컵을 후다닥 들어 빠르게 한 모금을 마시고서 대답했다. “...네.” 다시 만나게 되어 반갑다고 해야 할지, 그 동안 잘 지내셨냐고 물어야 할지, 아니면 저 아세요? 라고 물어야 할 지 알렉은 알 수가 없었다. 애초에 그는 인간관계에 능한 사람이 아니었다. 지금껏 살아오면서 단 한 번도 그랬던 적이 없었고, 그래왔던 적도 없었다. 아마 앞으로도 그럴 것이다.

섀헌대에 다닐 때에도 그랬다. 알렉은 늘상 혼자 다녔다. 혼자 밥을 먹었고, 혼자 수업을 들었다. 동기인 제이스와 함께였던 적도 있었으나, 그가 클레리와 사귀게 되면서부터는 같이 있자고 하기가 어려워 알렉은 늘 그렇게 해 왔었다. 양상추와 토마토가 들어간 샌드위치를 씹으며, 알렉은 본부장이 제게 왜 말을 걸은 것인지 그 이유를 알아보려 애썼지만, 사람의 속을 파악하기란 쉬운 일이 아니었다. 절대로 그런 적은 없었다. 지금까지는, 단 한 번도 말이다. 알렉은 꼭꼭 샌드위치를 씹었다. 입 안에서 뭉그러지는 토마토는 신선했고, 식빵에 발려진 마요네즈의 맛은 군침이 돌았지만 기분은 이상했다. 알렉은 손을 내밀어 우유를 한 모금 마셨다. 언젠가의 기억이 갑작스레 떠올라 입사 3년차인 대리의 뺨을 붉어지게 만들었다.

“대리님!! 알대리님!”

저를 부르는 카타리나 과장의 말에 정신을 차린 알렉은 얼른 자리에서 일어나 그 쪽으로 다가갔다. “무슨 문제라도...” 혹시나 저번에 올렸던 하반기 기획안이 잘못된 것은 아닐까. 그것도 아니면 뭔가 맘에 안 드는 부분이 있으셨나. 알렉은 옷소매를 만지작거렸다. 영업사원인데 옷이 너무 낡았다며 핀잔을 맞는 것은 아닐지 걱정했지만 다행히 과장이 그를 부른 것은 다른 일 때문이었다. “오늘 회식은 꼭 참석해줘요. 알대리 술 못하는 건 나도 아는데 그래도 말이야, 새 본부장님 오셨는데 같이 친해져야되지 않겠어?” 얼굴에 미소를 띄운 카타리나는 속눈썹을 깜박이며 대리를 바라보았다. 속으로는 이를 갈고 있었지만, 알렉이 그 사실까지 알 리는 없었다. 

매그너스 베인, 이 노양심 왕감자 자식. 혀를 찬 카타리나는 눈 앞의 어린양에게 마음 깊이 애도를 표했다. 매그너스가 찍었다 하면 넘어가지 않는 사람은 없었다. 조지가 그랬고, 그 콧대 높은 카밀이 그랬다. 물론 항상 끝은 좋지 않았지만. 이번에는 얼마나 가려나. 카타리나는 당혹스러움이 스치는 알렉의 얼굴을 빤히 바라보았다. 키만 멀대같이 크고 순진한 알대리를 능구렁이 여우의 아가리 안에 집어넣자니 조금 미안했지만, 어쨌건 회사에서 매그너스는 제 상사였고 자신이 거절할 수 있을 리 없었다. “...알겠습니다...” 대답을 마치고서 알렉은 터덜터덜 제 자리로 돌아와 앉았다. 자신이 매번 회식에 불참할 때마다 과장님이 그걸 알고 계셨다고 생각하니 알렉의 마음은 편하지 않았다. 사실 모를래야 모를 수가 없는 일이건만, 알렉은 회사에서 공짜 술을 거절하는 사람이 자신뿐이라는 것을 알고 있기에는 조금 눈치가 없었다. 눈치가 있었더라면 모든 일은 보다 더 쉽게 풀렸을 것이건만, 그렇기에 알렉은 남들보다 약간 힘든 길을 걸어야 했다. 물론 눈치만 없어서 그런 것은 아니었다. 거기에는 올곧은 FM인 그의 성격또한 한 몫을 하고 있었다.

“아야!” 스테이플러 심을 빼내려고 하다가 알렉은 쭉 손을 찢기고 말았다. 조용한 사무실 안에 울리던 타이핑 소리 몇이 멎었고 알렉은 절 힐끗 바라보는 시선을 느끼며 몸을 옹송그렸다. 괜찮은건가, 무슨 일이지, 하고들 쳐다보는 것이었으나 알렉에게 그 시선은 책망하는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 알렉은 입술을 깨물며 종이 위로 볼펜을 꾹꾹 눌렀다. 괜히 서러웠다. 손가락이 욱신거리는 것도 그렇고, 아무도 제게 호들갑을 떨어주지 않는 것도 그렇고. 항상 오도방정을 떨어대던 라지도 오늘은 조용했기에 알렉은 왜인지 그가 그리웠다. 라대리는 뭐하나 싶어 고개를 슬쩍 들었을 때 알렉은 제 쪽을 쳐다보는 본부장과 눈을 마주쳤다.

매그는 가볍게 웃었다. 가림막 사이로 알렉의 어깨가, 둥근 머리가 뽁 하고 올라왔다가 다시 사라지는 모습을 보는 것은 귀여웠다. 알대리. 알대리. 매그는 속으로 그 이름을 중얼거렸다. 왠지 낯설었지만, 그럼에도 불구하고 친근하게 느껴졌다. 이런 감정을 다시 느낄 수 있을 줄은 몰랐는데. 매그는 알렉 쪽을 쳐다보다가 다시 고개를 내렸다. 마음만 같아서는 어디가 그렇게 아픕니까? 많이 다쳤어요? 어디 이리 손 내봐요, 괜찮은가 보게. 하고 손을 휙 잡아채고 싶었지만 그런다면 알렉은 깜짝 놀라 또 얼굴을 붉힐 것이 분명했다. 목부터 서서히 붉어져 얼굴까지 빨개지겠지. 매그는 상상을 떠올리고 잠시 굳었다. 머릿속에서 상영되는 영상은 꽤나 선정적이고 자극적이었다. 

“아, 매그너스!!” 

알렉은 제 밑에서 다리를 활짝 열고 한계까지 벌리고 있었다. 온 몸은 발긋하게 달아올라 잘 익은 복숭아 향이 풍기는 것 같았다. 물론 실제로 향은 나지 않았지만, 하얀 피부가 핑크빛으로 물든 광경은 복숭아보다도 달고 군침이 도는 것이었다. “빨리요,” 알렉은 몸을 뒤채며 제게 애원하고 있었다. 너무 급해요, 아, 조금 빠른데, 살살, 금욕적인 표정을 한 차가운 얼굴이 무너져내려 욕망으로 일그러져 있었다. 눈은 꽉 내려감기고 붉은 입은 살짝 벌어져 그 안으로 젖은 혀가 엿보였다. 눈물로 젖은 알렉의 볼. 쾌락을 알게 된 몸. 알렉의 안은 풀어졌다가 다시 조여들며 욕심껏 저를 탐하고 있었다. 무표정이 아니었다. 더, 더어, 낑낑거리던 알렉의 눈이 뒤로 서서히 넘어갔다. 열락에 물든 그 몸은 너무나도 아름다웠다. 맹수의 것과도 같은, 커다란 재규어를 연상시키는 그 몸이 제 밑에 깔려 있었다. 오로지 자신만을 위해 준비된 만찬이었다. 알렉의 성기에서는 프리컴이 질질 흘러 배 위를 적시고 있었다. 매그는 자신을 빨아들이며 먹어치우는 그 안으로 힘차게 허릿짓했다. 알렉은 이제 정신없이 엉덩이를 흔들어대고 있었다. 앙앙, 어울리지 않게 교태로운 비명을 지르면서. 아마 자신이 그런 소리를 내고 있다는 것조차 모르는 것 같았다. 내벽은 미친 듯한 속도로 조여들었다가 풀어지고 다시 조여들었다. 앙앙, 하는 소리와 함께. 

무심하고 건조한 얼굴이 열에 달떠 풀어지는 모습이라니. 알렉은 제가 어떻게 보이는지 신경조차 쓰지 않는 것처럼 보였다. 주어지는 쾌락만을 쫓아 원시적으로, 동물적으로 몸을 흔들었으며 스스로를 쑤셨다. 그 몸을 제 앞에 펼쳐놓고, 매그는 그 사실을 확인해보고 싶었다. 예쁜 소리로 우는 알렉을, 한없이 야하면서도 더없이 순종적인 알렉을. 얼마나 귀여울 것인가. 

***

알렉은 지글지글 익어가는 고기를 바라보며 맥주를 홀짝였다. 빨리 고기를 먹고 싶었지만, 그럴 수는 없었다. 동기들 테이블에 자리가 부족하여 알렉은 조금 밀려나 앉을 수밖에 없었고 옆에는 래그노어 과장님과 카타리나 과장님이 앉아 있었다. 게다가 앞에는 본부장님까지 집게를 든 채로 앉아 있었기에 알렉은 저도 모르게 눈치를 볼 수밖에 없었던 것이다. 

“...이제 제가 구울게요. 본부장님도 고기 드세요... 집게 저 주시고요.” 

맥주잔을 내려놓고서 알렉은 손을 내밀었으나 매그는 웃으면서 고개를 저었다. “어떻게 부하한테 이런 일을 시키겠어요.” 알렉은 멀뚱멀뚱 눈을 깜박였다. 원래 밑에 사람들이 이런 거 다 하는 건데요, 본부장님 그러시면 옷에 냄새 배시는데, 알렉은 몇 번 더 손을 내밀었으나 매그는 살래살래 고개를 저으며 웃었다. 그리고서는 집게 대신 고기를 알렉의 접시 위에 놓아 주는 것이었다. “많이 먹어요, 알대리. 잘 먹으니까 보기 좋네.” 알렉은 고개를 푹 숙였다. 제 접시 위에는 잘 익은 고기가 산더미처럼 올라와 있었다. 불판의 열기 때문인지, 맥주를 너무 많이 마셔서인지 뺨이 뜨끈했다. 감사합니다, 작게 웅얼거린 알렉은 냠냠 고기를 먹기 시작했다. 긴장은 어느새 조금 풀려 있었다. 알렉은 고기를 집어 소금에도 찍어먹고, 기름장에도 찍어먹고 마늘을 넣어 쌈장과 야무지게 쌈을 싸 먹기도 했다. 옆에서 물끄러미 그 광경을 바라보던 래그노어가 툭 말을 던졌다. 

“알대리 엄청 잘 먹네. 본부장님한테도 하나 싸 드려보지 그래? 고기 구우느라 고생 많으신데.” 

고개를 끄덕인 알렉은 말없이 고기를 씹었다. 입 안에 있는 고기가 꼭 제 이를 튕겨내는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 꿀꺽. 무슨 고난이라도 수행하듯 고기를 삼킨 알렉은 맥주를 한 모금 마시고서 물수건에 손을 닦았다. 그리고 깻잎을 한 장 집어 큰 고기를 한 점 올리고, 파채와 양파절임과 얇게 썬 마늘을 두 개 올렸다. “본부장님 드세요...” 알렉은 쌈을 쥔 손목 아랫쪽에 다른 손을 받쳐 매그에게 공손한 태도로 대령했다. 당연히 집게를 내려놓으시고 손으로 받으시겠지, 하는 생각이었다. 매그는 눈꼬리를 휘어 웃고서 자리에서 반쯤 일어났고, 그대로 앞으로 몸을 숙여 알렉이 내민 쌈을 입으로 물었다. “고마워요, 알대리.” 매그는 그 상태 그대로 눈만 올려 알렉을 보았고, 살짝 눈웃음을 쳐 보였다. 알렉은 얼이 빠진 표정으로 가만히 있다가, 매그의 혀가 제 손끝을 한 번 쓸고 사라지자 그 때에서야 후다닥 손을 내려 테이블 밑으로 감췄다. 

“진짜 맛있네요, 또 먹고 싶다.”

매그는 눈을 위험하게 반짝이며 입맛을 다셨다. 알대리의 얼굴이 서서히 붉어졌다. 온몸이 미칠듯이 가려웠고, 본부장의 혀가 닿았던 손끝에서부터 저릿저릿한 감각이 피어올랐다. 눈을 내리깐 알렉은 입안으로 맥주를 콸콸 털어넣었다.


	2. Chapter 2

알렉은 숨을 쉬지 못하고 얼어붙은 채, 머플러에 목을 파묻고 있었다. 제 뜨거운 숨이 스스로에게도 느껴졌고, 그 열기는 머리를 어지럽게 만들고 있었지만 그 와중에도 제 옆에 앉아 운전을 하고 있는 남자의 향기는 아주 선명하게 다가왔다. 차 안에는 녹턴이 흐르고 있었다. 그때와 똑같은 쇼팽의 야상곡. 제 귀로 흘러 미끄러지며, 제 마음을 덧그리는 피아노의 선율에 알렉의 심장은 울렁이며 떨렸다. 피부 위로 느껴지는 서늘한 감각. 이것이 주는 느낌이 어떤 것인지 왜 모르겠는가. 알고 있으면서도 닫아 걸어야 했던 것임을 왜 모르겠는가. 본부장의 차에서 내리며 알렉은 작은 소리로 말했다. “이제 이러지 마세요.”

불편해요.

당신이 이러는 거, 아무 것도 아니겠지만, 나는 흔들려요. 너무 흔들려서 겁이 나요. 그러니까 이러지 마세요. 몸을 돌리며 알렉은 마음 속으로 중얼거렸다. 3년이 지났지만 매그너스는 아름다웠고, 그 사실은 안정감을 가져다 주었지만 동시에 불안한 기분이 들었다. 그것은 별을 손에 쥘 수 없으리라는 것을 깨달았을 때의 느낌과도 같았다. 바라만 보되, 다가갈 수 없는 어떤 것. 아마 자신 역시도 그에게는 짧은 유희일 뿐이리라고, 알렉은 문을 열며 마음을 진정시켰다. 그래도 괜찮잖아, 뭐 어때, 유혹하는 마음은 꾹 눌렀다. 자신은 매그너스와 다르다. 매그너스는 자신과 만났다가 헤어진다고 해도 아무렇지도 않겠지만... 알렉은 손을 들어 머플러를 만지작거렸다. 가슴 한 구석이 서걱거렸다. 자신은 무너져 버릴 것이 분명했다... 알렉은 그 사실을 잘 알 수 있었다.

“으으, 술냄새. 얼른 이거 마시고 자. 내일 아침에 북어국 끓여줄 테니까.”

“고마워,”

이지가 내미는 꿀물을 받아들며 알렉은 미소를 지었다. 손에서 전해지는 온기는 너무도 따뜻했고, 날이 추워서인지 그 열기는 더 뜨겁게 다가왔다. 알렉은 천천히 꿀물을 마시면서 제 방으로 들어갔고, 이어폰을 낀 채로 침대에 누웠다. 그의 귀에서는 빗소리가 섞인 쇼팽의 녹턴이 흐르고 있었다. 루빈스타인이 연주하는, 아름다운 야상곡. 팔과 다리를 펼치고 누운 알렉의 눈 앞으로 섀헌대에서의 그날 밤이 펼쳐졌다. 대선배인 매그너스를 처음 보았던 역사적인 밤이.

“...그래서 어떻게 했냐고? 글쎄, 나는 그냥...”

학교에 다닐 때에도 인기가 엄청 많았다는 매그너스의 주변으로는 수많은 사람들이 바리케이드처럼 둘러치고 있었기에 알렉은 차마 가까이 다가갈 수가 없었다. 애초에 다가간다고 할지라도, 자신이 무엇을 할 수 있을지조차 알 수 없었다. 아마 얼굴이 새빨개져서는 또 말을 더듬겠지, 어버버해서는. 그 생각을 하자 부끄러워졌기에 알렉은 고개를 숙이고서 맥주를 홀짝였다. 졸업을 축하하는 자리는 무르익어 술자리에 둘러앉은 대부분의 얼굴은 불콰해져 있었고, 도란도란 작은 얘기들이나 깔깔깔 하는 웃음이 터져 나오고 있었지만, 아무도 알렉에게 말을 걸어주지 않았다. 그리고 알렉 역시도, 거기에 대해 별로 신경을 쓰고 있지 않았다. 어차피 늘상 있는 일이었다. 그 때였다.

“거기 예쁜이는 이름이 뭐야?”

알렉은 고개를 들지 않고 제 앞에 놓인 맥주병을 빤히 바라보며, 남은 맥주를 집에 싸 가도 될 것인지 고민하고 있었다. 당연히 그는 그 목소리가 자신에게 향한 것임을 알지 못했다. 그저 매그너스의 목소리를 듣고 있었을 뿐이다. 꽤나 미성인 그의 목소리를. 제 동기가 저를 톡톡, 건드리며 고갯짓을 하고 나서야 알렉은 매그가 지칭한 대상이 저임을 깨달았다. 매그의 옆에 붙어앉은 선배들은 의아한 눈으로 저와 매그를 번갈아 바라보고 있었기에 알렉의 얼굴은 순식간에 달아올랐다. 잉크가 확 하고 번지듯 홍조가 번져 창백한 얼굴은 순식간에 잘 익은 복숭아의 색으로 변했다. “아, 알렉이에요.” 간신히 대답을 하고 나서 알렉은 입술을 짓씹었다. 시선은 다시 맥주병을 향해 있었지만 맥주를 집으로 가져가도 될 것인지 하는 생각은 이제 사라져 있었다. 보푸라기가 인 털실이 가슴 안에서 굴러다니는 것 같았다. 말을 또 더듬었다는 사실과, 선배님이 날 예쁘다고 불러 주셨어, 하는 사실이 섞여 알렉의 머리를 어지럽히고 있었다. 매그는 흐응, 하고 흥미롭다는 소리를 내고서 더는 말하지 않았기에 알렉은 조용히 다시 맥주를 마셨다. 

“...으...아...”

정신을 차렸을 때 알렉은 제가 침대에 머리를 대고 누워 있으며, 절 예쁜이라고 불렀던 선배님이 절 올라타고 있음을 깨닫고 경악했다. 사실 그보다 놀란 것은 제 입술 안에 들어와 자신을 휘젓고 있는 혀였고, 매그너스의 허리 위와 목 뒤로 올라간 제 손이었으며 제 유두를 만지작거리는 매그너스의 손이었지만 말이다. 키스하고 있다. 첫키스였다. 알렉은 조금 떨면서 매그를 밀어냈다. 남자와의 관계가 어떤 것인지 알고는 있었고, 궁금하지 않은 것은 아니었으나 당황스러웠다. 이렇게 시작해버릴 수는 없었다. 자신은 제대로 천천히 하고 싶었다. 

고백을 하고, 매그의 입술이 알렉의 귀를 쓸었다.

데이트도 하고, 긴 손가락은 턱과 목을 덧그리며 애무했다.

그리고 나서 다음 단계를 밟고 싶었는데, 모르겠다. 알렉은 매그의 목에 손을 감으며 제 이성을 내던졌다. 이미 술을 너무 많이 마셨다. 성기는 이미 발기한 채였고 바지가 갑갑하게 느껴질 정도였다. 제 몸에 닿아오는 선배님의 성기 또한 마찬가지였고, 알렉에게 그 사실은 너무나도 섹시하게 다가왔다. 

“으응,” 

후배위로 엎드린 알렉은 몸을 떨었다. 구멍 위로 축축한 무언가가 다가왔고, 알렉은 그 즉시 그것이 매그의 혀임을 깨달았다. “넌 여기도 예쁘네.” 말과 함께 혀가 동그란 입구 주위를 슬쩍 쓸었다. “예쁘고, 예민하고, 진짜 완벽하네. 남자친구는 좋겠어.” 남자친구 없어요, 하고 말하고 싶었지만 매그의 혀가 제 구멍을 간지르며 밀려들어왔다가 나가고 있었기에 알렉이 말을 하는 것은 불가능했다. 세상에, 그는 혀로 자신을 박아대고 있었다. 으응, 알렉은 힉힉거리며 떨었다. 이것은 그가 제게 해준 관장보다도 더 부끄러운 것처럼 느껴졌다. 제이스에게서 들었던 소문이 스쳐지나갔다.

‘그 선배랑만 하면 여자애들이 다른 남자랑 못 잔다고 그러던데. 아, 남자도.’

왜 그런지 알겠어요, 너무 좋아요, 알렉은 저도 모르게 몸을 떨었다. 처음이었지만 괜찮았다. 이런 느낌이라면... 처음엔 아프다는데, 전혀 아프지조차 않았다. 이미 제 뒤는 완전히 풀려 벌름대고 있었다. 알렉은 얼굴을 붉혔고, 쑤우욱 성기가 밀려들어오고 나서야 긴 한숨을 내쉬었다. 

***

“이, 이거, 이거는...”

“괜찮아, 힘 빼. 착하지? 곧 좋아질거야...”

알렉은 제 골반을 틀어잡은 매그너스가 절 위로 움직였다 내리는 광경을 바라보았다. 눈썹은 찡그려져 있었고, 볼은 상기된 채였다. 다갈색 눈은 아주 조금만 뜨여 있었다. 약간 피곤해 보였지만 그의 하반신은 조금 다른 것처럼 보였다. 매그너스의 것은 너무 컸고 뱃속까지 깊이 들어왔다. 내장이 짓눌리는 느낌이었다. 눈을 내리깐 알렉은 잠깐 입술을 깨물었다. 포르노를 본 적이 없을 정도로 순진하지는 않았고, 이 자세에서 제가 어떻게 보일지 저도 알고 있었다. 그 얼굴을 바라보며 매그는 피식 웃었다.

“귀여워라.” 

프리컴을 흘리는 성기에 매그의 손이 닿아오자 알렉은 움찔 떨었다. 세상에. 알렉의 얼굴이 더 붉어졌다. 귀엽다니. 전 선배님보다 키도 큰데요. “넌 어떻게 된 게 자지도 귀엽네? 색깔 봐.” 자지... 새빨개진 알렉은 저도 모르게 입술을 핥으며 구멍을 조였다. 음, 매그가 낮은 신음을 흘리자 알렉은 어쩔 줄을 모르고 발가락을 꼼지락거렸다. 남자의 신체 일부가 평소에는 사용되지 않는 곳에 들어와 있다는 것이 너무 잘 느껴져서였다. 자지라는 말은 계속 귓가에 울리고 있었고, 매그는 제 성기를 쥐고서 천천히 흔들어주고 있었다. 매그가 불쑥 물었다.

“내 자지는 어때? 맛있어?”

맛있... 알렉의 얼굴이 시뻘개졌다. 이제 그는 터지기 직전의 토마토가 되어 있었다. 섹스가 처음인 그로서는 이런 단어는 포르노에서밖에 보지 못했다. 그러나 알렉은 이런 상황에서 뭐라고 해야할지, 포르노를 통해 배웠기에 겨우 대답했다. “맛있어요... 크고... 굵어서... 선배님 자지...” 흐응, 매그는 즐겁다는 듯 눈을 휘어 웃었다. 알렉의 심장은 미친 듯이 흔들렸다.네가 움직여서 먹어볼래? 매그는 손을 놓고서 머리 뒤로 깍지를 꼈고, 알렉이 어설프게 기승위를 하는 모습을 바라보았다. 위에서는 많이 안해봤나보네. 그것이 매그의 생각이었다. 

“아, 선배님, 아,”

매그가 절 눕혀놓고서 위에서 들어오자, 알렉은 심하게 흐느끼며 떨기 시작했다. 혀가 마비된 것처럼 말이 제대로 나오지 않았다. “응, 후배님. 좋아?” 매그는 웃으면서 여유롭게 쳐올렸지만 알렉은 답을 할 기력이 남아있지 않았다. 흐으, 알렉은 떨면서 매그의 팔을 움켜쥐었다가 뒤로 손을 둘러 엉덩이를 세게 주물렀다가 하며 정신을 차리려 애썼지만 그건 쉬운 일이 아니었다. “매그너스, 이제, 아,” 알렉이 소리치려는 순간 매그는 멈췄다.

“...더 세게요...” 

알렉은 부끄러움을 잊고서 중얼거렸다. 제가 엉덩이를 흔드는 것으로는 닿지 않았기 때문이었다. “안 들리는데.” 정말 모르겠다는 투였기에 알렉은 울상을 지으며 속삭였다. “더, 더 세게요...” 더 세게 해주세요, 더 빨리요, 알렉은 마음 속으로만 애원하며 매그의 허리를 잡고서 제 엉덩이를 굴렸다. 킥킥대며 웃은 매그가 말했다.

“안 들려서 잘 모르겠네. 뭐라고?”

“세게 해 달라구요! 세게 박아달란 말이.. ” 꽥 소리친 알렉의 말은 헉 하고 멈췄다. 매그가 지나칠 정도의 속도로 박아대기 시작했기 때문이었다. 

“아.”

손을 올린 알렉은 거칠게 마른세수를 하고는 이어폰을 뺐다. 이제 그만 자야 할 시간이었다. 이러다가는 내일 출근을 못하게 될지도 몰랐다. 다행히 방 안은 어두웠고 그의 달아오른 얼굴을 잘 감춰 숨겨주었다.

***

“어.”

출근을 위해 집을 나선 알렉은 잠시 멈칫했다. 어제 저를 바래다주었던 익숙한 차가 집 앞에 서 있었다. 반짝반짝 윤이 나는 보라색 람보르기니를 바라보며 괜스레 입을 삐죽인 알렉은 못본 척 잰 걸음을 놀렸다. 도망가야지. 그것이 알렉의 생각이었다. “왜 못 본 척해?” 실패했지만. 알렉은 꿍시렁대면서 몸을 돌렸다. “무, 무슨 상관...” 또 더듬었네. 알렉은 입술을 꽉 깨물었다가 더 크게 소리쳤다. “무슨 상관이신데요.” 매그는 피식 웃었다. 알렉산더가 그러니까 놀려주고 싶어서 그렇지. 찌르면 찌르는 대로 반응하니까. 하지만 자신은 어른이었으므로 매그는 교활하게 말을 골랐다. “오늘은 머플러 안 했네?” 알렉은 잠시 침묵했다. 미소를 지은 매그는 다정하게 말했다. 

“타. 어차피 가는 곳 같잖아.”

알렉은 한숨을 푹 내쉬고서 본부장의 차 안으로 올라탔다. 무슨 꿍꿍이인건지 알 수가 없었다. 그렇게 자신을 갖고 놀아 놓고서는, 이번에도 금방 질릴 거면서, 알렉은 머리를 쥐어 뜯으려다가 손을 내렸다. 신호에 걸린 매그가 자신을 빤히 바라보고 있어서였다. “여전히 귀엽구나.” 매그는 혼잣말처럼 중얼거리고는 부드럽게 차를 출발시켰다. 새빨갛게 달아오른 알렉은 꿀꺽 침을 삼켰다. 알렉은 물끄러미 스쳐지나가는 도심을 바라보았다. 창 밖으로 이돔역 17번 출구가 보이자마자 알렉은 다급하게 외쳤다. “여기서 세워주세요.” 회사에 자신과 본부장이 아는 사이라는 사실을 알리고 싶지는 않았다. 저도 남자고 매그너스도 남자라지만 회식 다음날 차를 타고 데려다 주는 꼴이라니. 누가 봤다가 소문이라도 나면 어떡해요. 우린 아무 사이도 아닌데. 알렉은 입술을 말아물었지만, 매그는 차를 세우지 않았다. “싫어.”

“왜요?”

“싫으니까.”

알렉은 얼굴을 확 찡그렸다. 생각해보면 매그너스는 매번 이런 식이었다. 자기 멋대로 굴고, 맘대로 다가왔다가 맘대로 멀어지며 제 마음을 갖고 놀았다. 제가 어떤 마음인지도 모르고. 어떤 생각을 하고 있는지도 모르고. 그 때마다 어떤 소리가 제 귓가에 울리고 있는지도 모르고. 알렉은 식식거리며 제 옆에 앉은 본부장을 노려보았다. 어느새 람보르기니는 다운월더 사 주차장 안으로 들어와 있었다. 화가 난 알렉은 차 문을 열려 했으나, 매그너스가 제 팔을 당겼기에 그럴 수 없었다. “그렇게 싫습니까?” 조용한 목소리로 물어진 말에 알렉은 입술을 삐죽거렸다. 아니요, 라고 하기에는 자존심이 상했다. 네, 라고 말하기에는 거짓말이었다. 반대에요, 라고 말한다면 매그너스는 의아한 눈으로 자신을 바라볼 것이었다.

“몰라요.”

알렉은 매그의 팔을 뿌리치고는 얼른 차에서 내렸다. 이른 시간이었지만 혹시 누가 본 것은 아닐지 조마조마했다. 알대리가 될 시간이었다. 왜 이렇게 안와. 엘리베이터 버튼을 꾹꾹 누르면서 알렉은 조바심을 냈다. 그러나 엘리베이터는 여전히 내려오는 중이라는 표시만이 떴다. 알렉은 매그가 일부러 지하 4층에 주차를 한 게 아닐까 하는 의심을 하기 시작했다. 그리고 그것은 합당한 의심이었다. 곧 뒤에서 익숙한 구둣발 소리가 들렸다. 여유로운 저벅저벅 소리가. “빨리 출근하셨네, 대리님. 부지런도 하셔라.” 알렉은 하아 한숨을 쉬었다. 그러나 그 귓가는 달아올라 있었다. 모기만한 소리로 알렉이 답했다. “본부장님도 일찍 나오셨네요. 회사에 꿀단지라도 숨겨 두셨나 봐요.” 소심한 반항이었지만 알렉은 그 말을 뱉은 것을 곧 후회하게 되었다. 뒷목에서 기쁜 듯한 매그의 숨결이 느껴졌기 때문이었다. 

“그럼요. 아주 맛있는 꿀단지를 하나 발견했거든. 나만 몰래 숨겨두고 먹을 거라서, 전담으로 마크가 필요하답니다.”

맛있겠네요. 요새 꿀이 제철이긴 하죠. 저도 어제 이지가 꿀차 타줘서 맛있게 마셨는데. 본부장님은 어디 꿀 드세요? 몰래 숨겨놓고 먹을 정도면 엄청 비싼 꿀이에요? 이드리스 산 토종꿀이에요? 혼자 드시지 말고 같이 먹으면 좋잖아요. 알렉은 뚱하게 생각했다. 머릿속으로만 할 수 있는 생각이었다. 자신은 바보가 아니었다. 본부장님이 무슨 말을 하고 있는 것인지 정도는 아주 잘 알고 있었다. 돈 많아서 좋으시겠어요! 그러나 말대꾸를 하는 대신 이제 알렉은 매그를 계속 무시하기로 결심했다. 회사에서 본부장과 볼 일이 얼마나 있겠는가. 자신은 그냥 대리일 뿐인데. 겨우 꿀 가지고 생색을 내는 본부장님하고는 말도 섞지 않을 것이라고, 알렉은 깊이 다짐했다.


	3. Chapter 3

거울 앞에 선 매그는 넥타이를 고쳐맸다. 겨우 조금 일찍 일어난 것 뿐인데 어깨가 뻑적지근했다. “나 참.” 손을 들어 통통 어깨를 두드리던 매그는 피식 웃었다. “나도 이제 늙었나보네.” 혼잣말을 한 매그는 차키를 공중으로 던졌다 받으며 현관문을 열었다. 

알렉을 다시 만나게 될 수 있을 것이라고 생각한 적은 없었다. 알렉이 섀헌대를 졸업했던 그날 밤, 다음 날 같이 브런치나 먹으러 가야겠다고 일어나보니 제 주위에는 아무 것도 없었고 그래서 아마 제가 꿈을 꾼 모양이라고 생각했더랬다. 화장실도, 침대도 모든 것이 정갈한 상태로, 놓아둔 그대로 있었다. 혹시나 꿈인지 확인해보기 위해 후배인 로렌조에게 전화를 걸었을 때, 아무도 알렉의 연락처를 모른다는 소리만을 들었을 뿐이었다. 친한 사람도 그리 많지 않고, 술자리에서 보고 나서야 우리 과에 저런 사람이 있었다는 사실을 알았다고 로렌조는 말했었다. 진작 알았으면 좋을 뻔했는데 말이죠, 하고 우스갯소리를 하던 로렌조에게, 피식 웃음을 흘린 매그는 말했었다. 아서라, 이미 내가 찍었으니까.

[나중에 저랑 밥 드실래요? 에티오피아 요리 잘 하는 식당을 알아요. 010-0913-1208]

알렉이 조심스럽게 올려두고 갔던 쪽지가 서류에 묻혀 있다가 가정부에 의해 쓰레기통으로 들어갔다는 것은 아무도 모르는 사실이었다.

섀헌대를 졸업하기 전에도 매그는 모델로 활동을 하고 있었고, 의상과 패션 그리고 뷰티에 관심이 많았다. 아스모데우스는 그런 것 그냥 다 때려치고 제 밑으로 들어오라며 자신을 설득하고는 했지만, 제 아버지가 먼저 세상을 떠난 루시퍼를 닮은 아들을 이길 수 없다는 것은 매그가 이미 잘 알고 있었다. “안 도와주셔도 돼요, 스스로 해 보일 테니까.” 매그는 그렇게 말했고, 아스모데우스는 네 맘대로 하라며 새침하게 등을 돌렸었다. 그러나 역시 재능은 재능이었다. 다운월더 사를 굴지의 기업으로 키워낸 아스모데우스의 역량은 피를 타고 흐르는 것이기 마련인지라 매그는 나름 제 분야에서 유명했다. 알렉을 만나게 된 것은 좀 더 시간이 흘러, 판데모니엄이라는 개인 샵을 차리고 나서의 일이었다. 헤어, 뷰티, 몸매부터 의상. 머리끝부터 발끝까지 풀 메이크오버를 담당하는 판데모니엄은 각종 연예인들을 고객으로 두고 있었다. 고객은 많지 않았지만, 단 1명에게 받는 보수만으로도 회사원의 월급을 능가했기에 매그로서는 꽤나 그 직업에 만족하고 있었다. 힘든 때도 있었지만 결국 남은 건 이거네, 여기서라도 마음껏 보람을 느껴야겠다, 하는 생각을 하며 오랜만에 지하철을 타고 출근한 매그가 마주친 것은 익숙한 등이었다. 

‘씨발 세상에, 어제 가게에 차를 놓고 온 일이 이렇게 잘한 일이었을 줄이야.’

비명을 지르지 않으려고 애쓰며 매그는 우산을 펴들었고, 알렉의 팔을 잡아 끌었던 것이다. “같이 써요.” 그리고 알렉의 목을 바라본 순간, 그 모든 것이 꿈이 아니었음을 확신하고 만 것이다. 진녹색의 머플러는 그 날 알렉의 목에 제가 억지로 둘러주었던 것과 꼭 같은 색이었다. ‘네 눈이랑 잘 어울리는걸, 알렉산더?’ 자신은 웃으면서 그렇게 말했었다. 쉽게 달아오르는 스물 셋 남자애의 손을 잡고서. 자신보다 무려 열 일곱살이나 어린, 그냥 정말로 애에 불과한 손을 잡고서. 얘 이거 하고 있었네. 사라진 줄도 모르고 있었는데. 갖고 있었어. 이거 무슨 의미일까. 알렉이 어디로 가는지도 모르고, 어디로 향하는지도 모르면서 매그는 무작정 걸었다. 비가 이미 멈추었다는 것을 알고 있었지만, 우산을 접으면 알렉과 어깨를 나란히 할 기회가 사라지고 만다. 게다가 알렉은 그 사실을 눈치채지 못하고 있는 것처럼 보였기에, 매그는 아무 말도 하지 않았다. 힐끔 쳐다본 귀는 빨갛게 달아올라 있었고, 매그는 다시 한 번 확인할 수 있었다. 이 애가 3년 전의 그날 밤을 기억하고 있다는 사실을 말이다. 어쩌면 자신과 같은 마음이라는 사실도.

“뭔 바람이 불어서 갑자기 본부장을 시켜 달라는 게야.”

“이제 나도 나이가 들었으니까, 뭐 좀 안정되게 살고 싶나보죠. 어차피 아빠 나 말고는 물려줄 사람도 없으면서.”

제게 툭툭대는 아스모데우스였지만 제 방문과 요청을 마냥 싫어하지는 않고 있다는 사실을, 매그는 잘 알 수 있었다. 아스모데우스는 흥 하고 코웃음을 쳤다. 뭔지 정확히 잘 알수는 없었지만, 그렇게 극렬하게 반대하고서 집을 뛰쳐나갔던 제 아들이 기어들어온 것을 보면 뭔가 꿍꿍이가 있는 모양이었다. 뭐 어찌 되었든 제게는 나쁘지 않은 일이었다. 덕분에 오랜만에 보지 못한 아들의 얼굴도 보았으니 말이다. 어차피 제 아들의 말대로, 매그너스가 아니면 물려줄 사람이 없기도 했다. “알겠으니까 그럼 이제 천천히 준비해. 경영권이랑, 이사들한테 너 소개시켜주려면 시간도 걸릴 거고. 일주일에 한번씩은 집에도 들리고.”

끝없이 이어지는 잔소리를 대충 들어넘기며 매그는 고개를 끄덕였다. 알렉이 다운월더 사에 다니고 있었다니. 그렇게 찾았던 알렉이 말 그대로 등잔 밑에 숨어 있었을 줄이야. 게다가 그 모든 일이... 진짜였을 줄이야. 매그는 가볍게 주먹을 쥐고서 손에 입술을 묻었다. 왠만해서는 얼굴을 붉히지 않는 그였으나, 이번에는 그의 얼굴도 조금 붉어졌다. 아버지에게까지 찾아가 떼를 쓰고 나니 자신이 알렉을 정말로 그런 쪽으로 생각하고 있다는 것이 확실하게 느껴졌기 때문이었다. 나보다 열 일곱살이나 어린 애한테 발정하다니. 나 진짜 쓰레기네. 매그는 한숨을 내쉬고서 몸을 일으켰다가 빙긋 웃었다. 어차피 쓰레기일 거라면 끝까지 쓰레기가 되는 것도 나쁘지 않았다.

***

“알대리님은 알파시죠? 그쵸?”

“얘는... 형질 묻는 거 실례잖아. 그런데 저도 궁금하긴 해요. 워낙 향 관리가 매너라지만, 알대리님한테는 아무 향도 안느껴지는게,”

흐음. 사원들이 탕비실에서 재잘대는 소리를 들으며 매그는 고개를 갸웃거렸다. 이미 알파니 오메가니, 러트니 히트사이클이니 하는 것들은 약으로 완벽히 억제가 가능했고 향 역시도 탈취제 한 번이면 사라졌다. 자신은 베타라 정확히 알 수는 없었지만. 매그는 씩 미소를 지었다. 그렇구나. 알렉이 알파였군. 오랜 기억에다가 술을 마셔 머리가 흐릿하지만, 생각해보면 자신은 분명 알렉의 뒤에 삽입을 했었고, 알렉은 여성기나 그 비슷한 것조차 가지고 있지 않았다. 너무 술에 취한 탓에 향기는 기억나지 않았지만 알렉이 탈취제를 뿌리고 갔다면 침구에 향이 남지 않은 이유도 설명된다. 정갈하고 의외로 섬세한 성격의 알렉이라면 항상 그런 용품들을 챙겨 다니는지도 몰랐다. 매그는 눈을 들어 알대리의 옆모습을 슬쩍 쳐다보았다. 알렉은 뻣뻣한 자세로 펜을 돌리고 있었다. 저럴 땐 조금 애 같네. 슬쩍 웃은 매그는 나중에 비서인 라파엘을 시켜 마카롱을 사다 달라고 해야겠다고 마음먹었다. 최근 지켜본 결과 알렉은 달콤한 주전부리를 꽤나 즐겨 먹는 것 같았기 때문이었다. 

통통한 볼이 색색의 마카롱을 오물거리는 상상을 하자 매그의 입가에는 슬그머니 미소가 피어올랐다. 맛있어요, 알렉이 웅얼거리는 소리가 들리는 것 같았다. 곧 그것은 제 위에서 할딱이는 알렉의 모습과 함께 울렸지만. “본부장님 꺼, 맛있어요... 더 주세요, 먹고 싶어요...” 알렉은 흐느끼며 허리를 돌렸다. 알파여도 귀여울 수 있구나. 매그는 새삼 신기하다고 생각하며 서류를 탁탁 친 후 서랍에 넣었고, 전화기를 들어 알렉의 책상으로 콜을 넣었다. “네, 영업 2팀 알대리입니다.” 익숙한 목소리가 들리자 매그는 빙긋 웃으며 입을 열었다. “나예요, 알대리.” 수화기 너머로는 흡 하고 숨을 들이쉬는 소리가 들렸고, 잠시 침묵이 이어졌다. 시간이 조금 흐르고 정신을 차린 알렉은 눈을 깜박이며 물었다. “...본부장님이 어쩐 일이세요?”

“점심 같이 먹자고요.”

“저랑요? 왜요?”

왜 본부장님이 자신과 같이 밥을 먹자고 하는 것인지, 알렉은 알 수가 없었다. 자신이 그토록 용기를 쥐어짜 데이트 신청을 했을 때는 무시하고서 왜 지금에야 이러는 것일까? 그러니까 이건 아마 복수 같은 것이리라고, 알렉은 그렇게 생각했다. 그래, 복수였구나! 알렉은 입술을 꼭 깨물었다. 감히 머플러를 가져간 것에 대한 복수가 분명했다. 아니면 감히 연락처를 남기고 간 것에 대한 복수라던지. 난 다시 만나면 머플러 돌려 주려고 했단 말이에요. 벗어둔 그대로 입어서 집에 와서야 알았단 말이에요. 알렉은 투덜거리다가 다리를 쭉 뻗었다. 본부장님과 단 둘이 식사라니. 아니, 애초에 본부장이라니. 그럼 지금까지 날 괴롭히려고 3년간 벼르고 계셨던 건가? 나 잘리는 거야? 울상이 된 알렉은 초조해져서 발을 동동 굴렀다. 안 되겠다. 알렉은 결심했다. 오늘 점심은 내가 사고, 래그노어 과장님이 알려주신 것처럼 본부장님 입에 초밥을 포스피딩해드려야겠어. 그러면 안 잘리겠지. 알렉은 마음을 먹고서 자리를 박차고 일어섰다.

“어? 두 분이서 어디 가세요?”

매드지 사원의 말에 알렉은 눈을 꿈벅거렸다. 우리 같이 가는 거 아닌데요, 라고 하기엔 지금은 점심시간이었고 자신들은 누가 봐도 점심을 먹으러 가는 모양새였다. 그렇다고 섀헌대 선후배 사이라고 하기엔 혹시나 낙하산으로 보일까봐 곤란했다. “어...” 알렉이 머뭇거리는 사이 매그가 입을 열었다. “저번에 회식때 내가 놓고간 중요한 물건이 있었는데 알대리가 찾아 줬거든요. 고마워서 밥 사는 거예요. 엄청 중요한 물건이었거든.” 아하, 그러시구나, 고개를 끄덕이는 매드지 사원의 반응에도 불구하고 알렉은 입을 부루퉁하게 내밀 수밖에 없었다. 본부장님, 본부장님은 모나미 볼펜이 그렇게 중요한 물건인가요? 한정판 모나미 볼펜인가요? 아니면 그 속에 뭔가 도청장치라도 든 볼펜이었나요. 그리고 저한테는 그냥 밥 먹자고 하셨으면서. 본부장님은 정말 알 수가 없어요. 알렉은 생각에 빠져 있느라 매그가 제 의자를 빼 줄 때에야 정신을 차렸다. 헉. 알렉은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 

이것은 그러니까 그것이었다. 영업사원 주제에 어딜 한눈을 팔고 있느냐고 절 혼내는 것이었다. 앞으로 계열사 사람들을 만나거나 고객을 접대할 일이 있으면 이렇게 의자를 빼 드리라는 무언의 압박이자 가르침이었다. 제게 빙긋 웃어보이는 매그를 바라보며 알렉은 작은 소리로 중얼거렸다. “감사합니다.” 감사했다. 언더힐 차장님처럼 야단부터 치거나 소리를 지르지 않고도 이렇게 부드러운 가르침을 줄 수 있다니. 너무 감사해서 눈물이 날 지경이었다. 과연 괜히 본부장님이 아닌 모양이었다. 알렉은 살짝 감동하며 자리에 앉았다. 물론 매본부장은 낙하산이었지만, 눈새인데다가 다른 사원들과 일체 얘기조차하지 않는 알대리가 그 공공연한 비밀을 알 리가 없었다. 나도 나중엔 꼭 본부장님처럼 상냥한 상사가 되어야겠다고, 알렉은 마음 속 깊이 다짐했다.

“얼른 들어요.”

전채로 준비된 전복술찜을 알렉 쪽으로 밀어주며 매그는 차완무시의 뚜껑을 열었다. 탱글탱글 푸딩같은 계란찜의 위에는 표고버섯 한 쪽과 붉은 새우, 그리고 은행 두 알이 소담하게 올라가 있었다. 맛있겠네. 알대리가 좋아하면 좋을 텐데. 아기 입맛이지만 고기는 좋아하는 것 같았으니까 이것도 나쁘지 않겠지. “본부장님, 이거...” 곱게 썰려진 전복 한 조각을 젓가락으로 집어드는 알렉을 바라보며 웃던 매그의 입술이 살짝 굳었다. 알렉은 조심스럽게 전복을 매그에게 내밀었다. 또 핀잔을 듣고 싶지는 않았기 때문이었다. 비록 원나잇으로 끝나 버리고 만 관계였고, 본부장님이 절 가지고 논 것 같다는 생각에 변함은 없지만 그래도 여기는 회사였다. 그리고 고객을 대하는 방식에 있어서 사근사근한 본부장님의 방식은 저보다 훨씬 나은 것 같았다. 아마 래그노어 과장님이 본부장님께 잘 해드리라며 절 채근했던 것도 이런 이유일 것이라고 알렉은 생각했다.

“알대리도 아 하세요.”

이렇게까지 잘 가르쳐주시지 않아도 되는데... 저도 잘 알고 있는데요... 그리고 계란찜 저도 있는데... 하지만 알렉은 계란찜을 좋아했기에 거절을 하지 않고 입을 벌렸다. 행복하게 웃은 매그는 어린양의 입으로 차완무시를 집어넣었다. “맛있어요!” 알렉은 눈을 동그랗게 떴다. 보들보들한 계란찜은 술술 넘어갔다. 고깃집의 폭탄계란찜도 맛있었지만, 어제 오랜만에 제이스를 만나 술을 마셔서 그런지 입안에서 사르르 녹았다. 위에도 부담이 없을 것 같았다. 제 종지를 집어든 알렉은 그 안에서 찰랑찰랑 흔들리는 계란찜을 열심히 떠먹기 시작했다. “난 아침을 늦게 먹어서 배부르네. 이것도 먹어요.” 자신이 밀어준 계란찜도 열심히 흡수하는 알렉을 바라보며 매그는 안 먹어도 배가 부르다는 말이 무엇인지 실감할 수 있었다. 6시에 밥을 먹은 배는 거짓말을 시도때도 없이 해대는 주인의 위를 마구 패고 있었으나 매그는 신경쓰지 않았다. 어차피 곧 초밥 먹을 거니까. 대신 장국을 한모금 마셨다.

“너무 맛있었어요... 제가 샀어야 했는데...”

초밥을 다 먹고 모밀국수까지 한 판을 먹어치우고 나서야 알렉은 제 정신을 차렸다. 매그가 화장실에 간 사이 살금살금 계산을 하러 갔지만, 카운터에 선 종업원은 웃으며 방금 일행분이 계산을 마치셨다는 소리를 들려 주었다. 알렉은 풀이 죽어서 괜한 연두부를 휘저었다. ‘앞으로는 꼭 먼저 화장실에 간다고 말을 하고 계산을 하도록 하라고. 알았나, 알대리?’ 매그의 호탕한 웃음소리가 들리는 것 같았다. “으음? 아니야. 내가 사주겠다고 부른건데 뭐. 원래 이런 건 다 상사가 사는 거예요. 이렇게 예쁜 부하직원한테는 당연하지.” 그... 그렇게 협박하지 마세요! 앞으로 잘 할게요. 꼭 먼저 계산할게요. 알렉의 얼굴은 울상이 되었다. 그 표정을 본 매그는 뜨끔한 가슴을 꼭꼭 눌렀다. 분명 알대리 위에 연어와 참치를 올려놓고 누드스시를 해보고 싶다는 제 응큼한 속을 눈치챈 것이 분명했다. 알대리의 핑크빛 유두를 한 입, 도미를 한 입 하고 싶다는 제 속셈을 알아차린 것이 분명했다. 하지만 자신의 특기가 뭐겠는가. 바로 오리발이었다. 매그는 아무렇지 않은 척 흑설탕 시럽과 콩가루가 뿌려진 모찌를 집어들며 속삭였다. 적어도 이것은 진심이었다. 한치의 거짓도 없는.

“알대리랑 먹으니까 더 맛있네요.”


	4. Chapter 4

알렉이 뭔가 이상하다는 사실을 눈치챘을 때는, 시안을 잘못 작성해서 알더트리 차장님께 혼난 뒤 훌쩍이고 있는 제 어깨를 매그가 가볍게 안았을 때였다. 다가오는 손끝이 어찌나 다정하고, 또 어찌나 부드럽던지. 알렉은 그만 와앙 하고 맘을 놓고 울어버릴 뻔 했더랬다. “울지 말아요.” 제 눈물을 닦아주며 본부장님은 그렇게 말했다. “알대리가 울면 나도 속상해요.” 훌쩍거리며 손등으로 눈물을 훔치던 알대리는 다음 순간 그만 얼어붙었다. 제 쪽으로 몸을 기울인 본부장님이 작은 소리로 속삭였기 때문이었다. 

“그런데 알대리는 알파치고 눈물이 많네요. 뭐, 그것도 귀엽지만.”

어찌나 놀랐는지 눈물은 쏙 하고 들어갔다. 어버버버버, 자신이 뭐라고 변명을 한 것인지, 뒤로 돈 알대리는 확신할 수 없었다. 저 오메가예요. 말하고 싶었지만 믿어주지 않을지도 모른다는 생각을 하니 말을 할 수가 없었다. 알렉은 제 입술을 슬쩍 물었다. 극열성이라 여성기가 없는 것은 제 잘못이 아니건만, 꼭 뭔가 큰 잘못을 한 것처럼 느껴졌다. 무향오메가지만 그래도 저도 오메가예요. 알렉은 화장실 거울을 바라보며 쓸쓸하게 중얼거렸다. 자신과 잠자리를 한 상대조차 제 형질을 모른다는 사실은 알렉을 조금 비참하고 슬프게 만들었다. 또로록, 알대리의 뺨 위로 눈물이 굴러떨어졌다.

혹시 본부장님은 내가 본부장님을 박아줬으면 하는 걸까.

자리에 앉은 알렉은 펜을 돌리며 깊은 고민에 빠졌다. 혹시나 술에 취한 자신이 잘못 알았을까봐 제이스에게 확인해 본 결과 자신의 선배님은 베타였다. 그런데 요즘 자신에게 이렇듯 슬금거리며 다가오고, 저를 ‘알파’라고 부른다는 것은, 그러니까 자신을 그 쪽으로 보고 있는 것이 아니겠느냔 말이다. 어떡하지. 알렉은 마른침을 삼키며 머리를 쥐어뜯었다. 지금껏 자신은 눈치도 없이, 단순히 상사가 부하직원을 아껴주는 것이라고만 생각했었다. 혼내도 내가 혼내, 이런 심리가 아닐까 생각했었다. 실제로 본부장님한테 크게 야단을 맞은 적도 있고 말이다. 그게 아니었다니. 자신은 오메가였다. 딱히 박고 싶다는 생각은 해 본 적이 없었다. 그야, 그냥 나는 뒤로만 해도 잘 느끼고... 알렉은 얼굴을 붉혔다. 3년 전의 역사적인 밤 이후로, 알렉은 제 속옷을 넣는 서랍장 하나에 딜도 두 개와 에그 세 개를 숨겨두고 가끔씩 사용하고 있었다. 완벽한 만족감은 느끼지 못했지만 그것도 나쁘지 않았다. 아, 어떡하면 좋아. 당황하고 난처해서, 알렉은 발을 동동 굴렀다. 

그런데 그럼 그때는 왜 연락 안하신걸까. 내가 이상한 알파라고 생각하셨던 걸까. 그러면 정말 오메가인걸 털어놓아야 하는 것이 아닐까.

알렉은 볼펜을 딸각거리며 한숨을 폭 내쉬었다. 생각해보면 볼수록 알 수 없는 것 투성이였다. 왜 우산을 씌워주신 건지, 왜 자신을 데리러 오고 데려다 주는 것인지. 본부장님께 이런 것들을 물어봐도 괜찮을 것인지, 알 수가 없었다. 질문하고 싶은 것이 너무 많았다. 자신이 파악한 대로 보라색을 좋아하시는 게 맞는지 물어보고 싶었고, 꿀차는 어디 꿀차를 드시는지 물어보고 싶었다. 주말에는 뭘 하시는지, 평일에 일이 끝나면 어떤 자세로 누워 계시는지. 알고 싶은 것이 너무도 많았다. 알렉은 가슴을 꾹 눌렀다. 이러면 안 돼. 조용하게 중얼거렸으나 쉽지는 않았다. 습자지처럼 얇은 마음은 이미 다정한 본부장을 흡수하고 있었다. 아니, 그것은 3년 전부터 시작된 일이었다. 알렉의 가슴은 팔락팔락 소리를 내며 흔들렸다. “난 오메가인데...” 알렉은 한숨과 함께 조용히 내뱉었다. 눈앞이 아른거렸다.

***

알대리가 야무진 착각을 하고 있다는 것을 모르는 매그는 오늘도 단꿈에 젖어 일어났다. 앞치마를 입은 알렉이 머뭇머뭇 얼굴을 붉히는 꿈이었다. “이상하죠? 그게... 본부장님이 잘 해주셔서, 저도 요리 해 드리고 싶었는데...” 진짜 알렉이었다면 옷을 다 벗고, 심지어 브리프도 입지 않고 요리를 할 리가 없건만 성욕에 눈이 먼 매그의 눈에 그런 것이 보일 리가 없었다. 너무 예쁘네요, 완전 귀여워, 를 170번 외치며 알렉의 얼굴과 가슴과 엉덩이에 잔뜩 싸 주고 일어난 매그는 축 쳐져 있었다. 이 나이 먹고 몽정이라니. 매그는 헤드에 머리를 쾅쾅 박았다. 

“나가 죽자!”

하지만 매그는 곧 마음을 고쳐먹었다. 나가 죽다니, 왜 죽는단 말인가. 알렉이 있는데, 알렉과 섹스도 1번밖에 못해봤는데. 아직까지 알대리가 너무 몸을 사려서, 그리고 나도 양심이 조금 찔려서 손만 잡아봤지만... 매그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 서류를 내민 알대리의 손을 자신이 억지로 잡은 것이라는 사실은 매본부장의 안중에 없었다. 이제 해도 되지 않을까?!?! 허벅지를 찌르며 참아내던 매그는 눈을 번뜩였다. 벌써 알렉을 만난 지 2주나 되었다. 알렉이 제게 계속 웃어주고 애교를 부리다가 최근 갑자기 내외하는 것을 생각한다면, 아마도 분명 자신과 자고 싶은데 숫기가 없어 말을 하지 못하고 있는 것이 분명했다. 흠. 매그는 고개를 갸우뚱했다. 어? 눈썹을 찌푸린 매그는 뭔가를 깨닫고 씩 웃었다. 이녀석. 그런 거였구나.

나한테 박고 싶은데 창피해서 말 못하는 거구나!!!

뭐 그게 어려운 일이라고. 귀여운 알렉이 나한테 박고 싶다는데, 당연히 대 줘야지. 매그는 큰 결심을 하고서 고개를 끄덕였다. 그것도 모르고 처음에 내가 그렇게 했네. 싫었으려나. 그래서 아무것도 없이 그렇게 사라져 버린 걸까. “난 좋았는데. 그때 말하지.” 중얼거린 매그는 하품을 하고서 몸을 일으켰다. 어떻게 말을 해야 로맨틱할까. 이제 너를 좀 더 알아가고 싶어? 네 예쁜 구멍... 아니 이건 아니지. 회사로 이동하면서도 매그의 가슴은 쿵쿵거리고 있었다. 이거네. 좋은 생각을 떠올린 매그는 손을 튕겼다. 일부러 알대리 보고서 퇴짜놓고 야근을 시켜야겠어. 그리고 나서 사무실떡을 치는거지. 알대리도 아마 좋아하지 않을까. 알파라면 좋아하겠지. 내가 진짜 알대리 좋아해서 이렇게까지 하는 줄 아세요. 매그는 한숨을 푹 내쉬며 자동차의 시동을 껐다.

***

알렉은 손수건을 들어 땀을 닦았다. 왜 이러지. 몸이 으슬으슬하고 떨리는 것이 꼭 감기에 걸린 것 같았다. 아... 알렉은 조바심을 내며 발을 굴렀다. 벌써 일곱 시가 다 되어가고 있었다. 초밥을 테이크아웃해 오겠다며 나간 본부장님이 제 이런 모습을 본다면, 저번에 야단을 쳤던 것처럼 또 혼을 낼지도 몰랐다. ‘알대리는 회사가 아주 쉽죠? 얼마나 편해, 이렇게 말이야, 응? 맘대로 행동하고 말이야, 응?’ 그런 것은 싫었다. 물론 매본부장이 분노의 브레쓰를 뿜었던 것은 겁대가리를 상실한 라지 대리가 사다준 커피를 알대리가 마셨기 때문이지만, 눈새인 알대리가 그 사실을 알 리 없었다. 

“아...”

알렉은 뜨거운 한숨을 내쉬었다. 띠링, 엘리베이터가 멎는 소리가 들리고 얼마 지나지 않아 샌달우드 향이 풍겨왔다. 놀랍게도 안정을 주는 향이었다. 이상하다. 알렉은 몽롱한 머리로 생각했다. “알대리 어디 아파요? 왜 이렇게 땀을 흘리지.” 본부장님의 말이 멀어졌다 다가왔다 하는 와중, 이마에 닿은 손에서부터 열기가 올랐다. 정말 이상한 일이었다. 제 몸에 와닿는 본부장님의 손길은 평소보다 차가운데, 뱃속에서부터 스멀스멀 열꽃이 피었다. “본부장님...” 알렉은 색색대며 매그의 손에 제 뺨을 부볐다. 절 멍하니 바라보는 본부장님의 눈을 보고 나서야 알렉은 조금 정신을 차렸다. 여전히 알대리의 몸에서는 아무 향도 나지 않았다. 그 사실이 서글펐지만 알렉은 꾹 참고 입을 열었다. 

“사실 저...”

알렉의 고백을 들은 매그는 당황해서 어찌할 바를 모르고 허둥댔다. 아니 그러면, 매그는 입을 딱 벌리고 있다가 바로 몸을 돌렸다. 알대리가 알파인 것이 어쩌면 나을지도 몰랐다. 자신은 베타인데. 향은 전혀 맡아지지 않았고 기억하기로는 알렉에게 여성기가 없었지만, 알렉이 제게 거짓말을 하는 것 같지는 않았다. “일단 약국에라도 가서 억제제가 있나 볼게요. 이제 막 시작한 거니까,” 매그는 부글부글 끓는 속을 누르며 천천히 말했다. 섹스가 날아간 것이 아쉬운 것은 아니었다. 알대리가 그동안 얼마나 말하지 못하고 마음고생을 했을지, 눈치없이 알아차려주지도 못한 제가 미운 것이었다. 그리고 제가 도움이 될 수 없다는 사실이, 가슴 아프고도 서러운 것이었다. 차라리 내가 아빠처럼 알파였으면 좋았을텐데. 매그는 루시퍼를 떠올리며 입술을 깨물었다. 그 순간 알렉이 훅 매그의 몸을 당겼다. 

“전 지금 선배님이 있어주면 좋겠어요... 약 말구요... 선배님이 제 모든 처음이었으면 좋겠어요...”

알대리이이이!!! 알렉이 말한 첫 문장만 듣고 속으로 비명을 지른 매그는 알렉을 꼭 껴안았다. 알렉이 자신을 이렇게까지 좋아하고 있을 줄이야. 하지만 매그는 곧 몸을 떼어내야만 했다. 아무래도 알렉의 몸이 너무 뜨거웠기 때문이었다. 진짜 괜찮으려나. 미간을 찌푸린 매그는 살살 알렉을 쓰다듬었다. 열성이어서 괜찮다는, 정말 아무렇지도 않다는 알렉의 말을 들었음에도 불구하고, 매그의 마음은 전혀 편하지 않았다. 이렇게 딱딱하고 불편한 책상에서 알렉을 갖고 싶지는 않았다. 물론 그 로망이 없는 것은 아니었으나, 그렇게 하기에는 알렉에게 너무 미안했다. 히트사이클이면 분명 내일 허리 엄청 아플 텐데. 하지만 매그의 생각은 닿아오는 알렉의 입술에 스러져 휘발되었다.

“선배님,”

알렉의 입술은 예전에 닿았던 것처럼 뜨거웠다. 히트사이클의 열기로 인해 약간 말라 있었으나, 그것까지도 예전과 똑같았다. “응, 후배님.” 기묘한 느낌이었다. 꼭 3년 전의 그 날로 돌아간 것 같은 기분. 알렉이 입고 있는, 소매가 약간 짧은 푸른빛의 셔츠는 그 때의 흰 셔츠와는 달랐지만, 그것을 빼놓고는 모든 것이 그 때의 그 상황을 떠올리게 만들었다. 알렉 말고는 다른 어떤 것도 생각할 수 없었던, 3년 전 그날 밤을 말이다. 천천히 몸을 기울인 매그는 알렉의 뺨에 대고 제 볼을 문질렀다. 기이하고 비정상적인 열기였다. 아무리 열성이라고 해도 본능적으로 알파를 원할 수밖에 없을 텐데도, 알렉은 죽을 힘을 다해 제게 매달리고 있었다. 제 어깨를 으스져라 쥐고 있는 손에서 느껴지는 악력은 거셌지만, 알렉의 얼굴에 드러나 있는 표정은 그렇지 못했다. 그 간절함을 마주하자마자 애틋한 감정이 마음 속에서 일었다. 

“빨리요, 빨리...”

달뜬 알렉이 재촉했으나, 매그는 그렇게 해주고 싶지 않았다. 아무리 장소가 이렇다고 해도, 거칠게 알렉을 대하고 싶지는 않았다. 물론 휴게실에는 간이 침대가 있건만, 매그는 그 사실조차 잊고 있었다. 어느새 어두워진 창 밖으로는 천천히 비가 내리고 있었고, 거세어지는 빗소리는 다운월더사 창문을 때리며 스며들어왔지만 매그는 거기에 신경을 쓸 수가 없었다. 그 빗소리를 배경음으로 하고서 알렉이 흘리는 신음들이 그 위로 미끄러지기 시작해서였다. 음표 위를 굴러가는 흐느낌을 음미하던 매그는 제 머리가 어질어질해지는 것을 느꼈다. 너무 오래 참아와서였을까, 그냥 키스만 한 것 뿐인데도 머리에 안개가 낀 것처럼 혼탁했다. 매그는 알렉의 젖은 입술에 시선을 고정했다. 그리고 코로, 눈으로 시선을 옮겼다. 알렉을 배려해주고 싶었지만 동시에, 지금 당장 알렉을 갖지 않으면 안 된다는 생각마저 들었다. “알대리...” 거칠게 숨을 몰아쉬며, 눈을 감은 매그는 알렉의 이마에 제 이마를 부볐다. “해도 될까요...?” 질문을 할 수 있었던 것이 마지막 한계였다. 뱃속에서 무언가가 부글부글 끓어 넘치는 것 같은 기분이 들었고, 매그는 헐떡이며 제 하체를 알렉에게 대고 부볐다. 맞닿은 성기는 아주 단단했다. 숨을 몰아쉬는 매그에게 마지막 허락이 떨어졌다.

“네...”

***

매그가 정신을 차린 것은, 지금까지 제 목에 꼭 매달려있던 알렉이 악, 하고 가느다란 신음성을 내뱉으며 절 밀어냈을 때였다. 그 전까지 매그는 정신없이 추삽질을 하고 있었다. 알렉의 안쪽으로, 절 끌어당기면서 더 깊은 곳으로 초대하는 그곳으로. 목과 어깨를 쓸어내리고, 팔로 미끄러지는 손. 허리에 감겨, 엉덩이를 누르고 있는 다리. 몸에서 전해지는 뜨끈뜨끈한 체온과, 딱 보이는 것 그대로의 보들보들한 감촉. 한 입 베어물면 우유향이 풍길것만 같은 알렉의 살결... 그리고 소리. 어떤 피아니스트가 연주하는 것보다도 완벽하고, 그 자체로 완전무결하게 완성된 알렉의 신음소리와, 끙끙거림과, 흐느낌은 음악보다도 다정하게 절 감싸고 흐르고 있었다. 부드럽고 상냥하게, 그리고 거칠고 난폭한 방식으로.

“매그너스!! 매그너스 잠깐만요, 아!!!”

알렉이 내뱉는 새된 소리는 신경이 쓰였으나, 절 밀어내고 있다는 게 거슬렸던 매그는 얼굴을 찌푸리려다가 헛숨을 들이켰다. 뭔가가 일어나고 있었다. 정확히 알 수는 없지만, “이게 무슨,” “으으..” 제게 감싸인 알렉의 다리를 풀고 연결된 접합부를 바라본 매그는 기겁할 수밖에 없었다. 그도 그럴 것이, 절 물고있는 알렉의 입구가 정말 한계까지 벌어져 있었기 때문이었다. 제 성기는 기괴할 정도로 부풀어올라 있었다. 씨발 뭐지? 놀란 매그가 몸을 빼내려는 순간, 알렉이 경기를 일으키며 몸을 떨었고, 만져주지 않았는데도 제 위로 정액을 토해냈다. 

“하지말... 지금... 아... 당신...”

눈이 넘어가면서도 알렉은 두 팔과 다리로 저를 부서져라 안고 있었기에, 호흡을 고르면서 매그는 숨을 몰아쉬었다. 머리는 여전히 어질거렸지만 매그는 서서히 상황이 어떻게 되어가는지를 깨닫기 시작했다. 알렉이 색색대며 몸을 떨고 있는 동안, 매그는 그 몸 위로 가벼운 키스를 내렸다. 오메가. 알렉이 오메가라는 사실이 너무나도 깊이 닿아왔다. 격통처럼, 마주한 가슴에서부터 찌르고 들어와 등으로 빠져나갔다. 긴 실에 꿰이듯, 자신은 알렉에게 엮여 있었다. 이건 운명이야. 매그는 생각했다. 그렇지 않고서야, 어떻게 이 순간에 알파로 발현할 수 있다는 말인가? 지금까지 많은 사람을 만나 왔지만, 그 중에서 알렉과 같은 사람은 없었다. 아마 이래서가 아니었을까... 매그는 천천히 알렉의 가슴에 뺨을 부볐다. 낑낑거리던 알렉은 느리게 손을 들어 매그의 머리를 쓰다듬어 주었고, 매그는 깊이 숨을 들이쉬었다가는, 곧 느리게 내쉬었다. 다운월더 사의 창 밖으로는 여전히 비가 내리고 있었다. 검은 밤 사이로, 수천 개의 바늘이 소리없이 떨어지고 있었다.


	5. Chapter 5

‘그러면 우리는 이제... 섹스파트너인건가...’

섹스파트너. 그 단어를 생각하자 알렉의 가슴은 지끈거렸다. 사귀지도 않으면서 육체적인 관계를 하는 사이를 섹스파트너라고 부른다는 사실은, 알렉도 이미 알고 있었다. 속상한 알대리의 눈에는 눈물이 방울방울 맺혔다. 누굴 원망하겠냐만은, 히트사이클 주기도 기억하지 못하고 처음에도 먼저 그랬으니 매본부장님이 자신을 낮게 보는 게 맞다고 생각하면서도 알렉은 왠지 그가 원망스러웠다. 저도 제 마음을 모르겠어요... 알렉은 속으로 조용히 중얼거렸다.

매그너스와 자는 것이 싫으냐 묻는다면 그것은 절대 아니었다. 오히려 그 반대면 반대였지. 최근 알렉은 쾌락이 이런 것이구나를 처음 깨달았고, 제가 가슴도 엄청나게 예민하다는 사실 또한 발견하게 되었다. 그리고 섹스를 하다 기절할 수 있다는 사실도 말이다. 하지만, 문제는 자신들이 섹스만 한다는 사실이었다. 물론 섹스파트너니까, 섹스파트너니까 어쩔 수 없다는 것을 알면서도 알렉은 자꾸만 그 이상을 원하고 있었다. 놀이공원에 간 후 섹스를 하지 않고도 집에 돌아가보고 싶었고, 영화관 화장실에서 섹스를 하지 않고도 영화를 보고 싶었다. 매그는 아마 밖에서 하는 것에 페티쉬가 있는 모양인지, 매번 다른 장소로 자신을 끌고 나가 섹스를 하고는 했다. 알렉은 그 때마다 놀랄 수밖에 없었다. 

그도 그럴 것이, 대체 누가 오페라를 들으며 섹스를 하는 판타지를 충족시키기 위해 몇십만원을 허공에 내던진단 말인가. 본부장님은 과연 성공한 사람이라 다르시구나. 넥타이를 입에 물고 끙끙대면서 알대리는 생각했다. 아니면 이렇게 추진력과 실행력, 그리고 과감한 결단력 덕분에 본부장님이 되신 걸까. 야외여도 콘돔 따위는 쓰지 않는다는 철칙을 지닌 매그 덕분에 알렉의 밑은 마를 날이 없었다. 정액으로 범벅이 된 제 엉덩이 밑에 오메가용 면생리대를 대주는 매본부장을 보며 알대리는 얼굴을 붉혔다. 역시 준비성도 철저하시고 배려심도 넘치시는구나. 본부장님은 역시 다르시네. 역시 성공하신 이유가 있어. 알렉은 낑낑대며 버클을 채웠다.

하지만 다음 순간 알렉은 추욱 처지고 말았다. 분명 이런 배려는, 오메가를 많이 만나 보았기에 가능한 일일 것이었다. 아니 오메가가 아니더라도, 이미 본부장은 사내에 친한 사람이 아주 많았다. 인사발령이 난 것이 저번 달이었는데 벌써 저렇게 친해지시다니... 알대리는 카타리나 과장님 그리고 래그노어 과장님과 하하호호 수다를 떨고 있는 매본부장을 물끄러미 바라보았다. 그 셋이 어린 시절부터 친했다는 것을, 지금도 ‘귀여운 거대아가 알대리’에 대한 이야기꽃을 피우고 있다는 것도, 알렉이 알 리 없었다. 매본부장이 말한 적이 없기 때문이었다. 매그가 알면 아니 그런 것을 꼭 말해야 알겠느냐고, 회식 자리에서 지금껏 보지 않았느냐고 방방 뛰며 억울함의 원성을 질러 대겠지만 어쩔 수 없었다. 알렉은 눈새, A는 A라고 짚어 줘야만 아는 사람이었다. 그러니 자신들이 섹파라고 철저하게 믿고 있는 것도, 어쩌면 알대리의 입장에서는 당연한 사실이었던 것이다. 아니 어쩌면, 그것은 사실이 아닌 진실이 되어가고 있었다. 철저한 소거법과 삼단논법에 의해 알대리는 자신들이 섹파라는 결론을 땅땅 내렸던 것이다. 

본부장님은 나한테 꽃도 안 주시고... 꽃 알러지 있어도 받고 싶은데... 역시 내가 무향오메가라서... 그리고 열성이라 콘돔 안써도 된다 싶으니까 나 만나시는 거겠지... 알렉은 슥슥 눈물을 닦고서 옆으로 누웠다. 요새 라지 대리도 본부장실 몇 번 드나들더니 나랑 안 놀아주고... 알렉의 머릿속에는 제 흉을 보며 깔깔깔 웃어대는 라지 대리와 매본부장의 모습이 떠올랐다. “걔 오메가더라고. 향도 안 나서 몰랐지 뭐야?” 라지 대리는 혀를 몇 번 차더니 이렇게 말했다. “걔가 오메가였다고요? 알파가 아니고요? 어쩐지 저한테 그렇게 막 달라붙더라니. 어휴, 더러워서 이제 가까이 가면 안 되겠어요.” 그런 거 아닌데. 알렉은 상상속 라대리가 뱉어내는 망발을 들으며 훌쩍훌쩍 울었다. 대체 본부장님이 무슨 말을 했기에 라대리가 저와 멀어졌는지는 알 수 없었지만, 이것 하나는 분명했다. 분명히 아주 나쁜 말을 한 것이었다. 그게 아니라면 늘상 혼자였던 저에게 가끔씩 커피도 사다주고, 리본으로 묶인 상자에 들어있던 색색깔 마카롱도 몰래 책상위에 올려놓던 라대리가 갑자기 절 피할리 없었다.

본부장님이 저한테 그러셔도 전 본부장님이 좋아요. 알렉은 엉엉 소리를 내어 울기 시작했다. 옆방의 이지가 방문을 두드리며 걱정스러운 목소리로 괜찮느냐고 묻고 나서야, 알렉은 거대 마쉬멜로우에게 짓눌리는 악몽을 꾸었노라고 둘러댔다. 그것이 악몽인지는 알 수 없었지만 말이다.

***

“알대리는 말이에요, 사람이 참 덩치만 커서 말이야. 일 제대로 못하죠? 이게 뭡니까 이게. 보고서가 이게 뭐냔 말이야. 그렇게 돈 버니까 아주 쉽죠? 대리가 말이야 빠져가지고서는...”

쯧쯧쯧. 알더트리 차장의 꾸중을 들으며 알렉은 고개를 푹 숙였다. “죄송합니다... 다시 써 올게요...” 눈물이 나는 것을 꾹 참으며 알렉은 얼른 손을 내밀었다. 팀이 합쳐진 지 얼마 되지 않아 적응을 못했다는 변명을 하기에는, 다른 팀원들은 이미 훌륭한 성과를 내고 있는 것 같았다. “당연히 다시 써 와야지! 그럼 안 써 오려고 했어요? 참, 책상도 그게 뭐야. 정리 제대로 해요! 어휴, 요즘 애들은 진짜 버릇이 없어서...” 고개를 절레절레 휘젓는 알더트리의 손에서 보고서를 받아든 알렉은 꾸벅 고개를 숙인 후 빠르게 뒤로 돌았다. 도망가기 위해서였다. 그러나 제 뒤에 뱉어진 알더트리 차장의 작은 목소리는 쉽게 잊혀지지 않았다. 

“애교나 있으면 좀 몰라. 매번 음침해가지고서는 이리 힐끗 저리 힐끗 상사들 눈치나 보고 말이야. 영업사원 얼굴 표정이 저래서야 어디 쓰겠냐고. 얼굴만 보면 나도 기분이 안 좋아진다니까.”

자리로 돌아온 알렉은 한숨을 푹푹 내쉬었다. 알더트리 차장이 말하지 않아도 이미 자신은 그 사실을 잘 알고 있었다. 한두 번 들은 얘기여야지. 입사했을 때부터 카타리나에게 웃고다니면 더 예쁠 것 같다는 소리를 귀에 딱지가 앉도록 들은 알렉이었으나, 웃는 것은 쉽지가 않았다. 물론 알렉도 거울을 보면서 시도해 본 적이 있으나, 제 어색한 입꼬리에서 금방 경련이 일기 시작했기에 바로 그 시도를 때려치우고 만 것이었다. 심지어, 거울에 비친 얼굴은 예쁘지 않았고, 실룩실룩하는 것이 괴상해 보였기에 알렉은 축 처진 어깨로 고개를 숙였던 것이었다. 내가 그래서 본부장님도 자꾸 뒤로 하는 자세만 하려고 하시는걸까... 알렉은 손에 든 볼펜으로 노트에 끄적끄적 낙서를 하기 시작했다.

물론 뒤로 하는 자세도 좋지만, 나는 얼굴 보고 하는 게 제일 좋은데... 이런 거 말하면 이상하게 보시려나. 어린 오메가가 밝힌다고 생각하실까. 그럼 안 되는데... 알렉의 생각은 제 등을 톡톡 건드리는 손에 의해 멈췄다. “알대리님, 계속 불렀는데 못 들으신 것 같으셔서요!” 매드지 사원이 손에 도넛을 들고 서 있었다. 방긋 웃은 매드지는 핑크색 아이싱이 발린 도넛을 내밀며 속삭였다. “드시고 하세요.” 감사합니다, 알렉은 웃으며 간식을 받아들었다. 매드지 사원은 아직 정규직이 아니었지만, 성격이 좋고 싹싹하여 사람들 모두에게 평판이 좋았다. 부럽다. 알렉은 도넛을 한 입 베어물며 다시 노트에 낙서를 하기 시작했다. 나도 매드지 사원같았으면 혼도 안 나고... 친구도 많고... 알대리의 꿈은 친구를 사귀는 것이었다. 특히 마케팅부서 마이아라던가, 금방 간식을 나눠준 매드지처럼 당차고 시원시원한 성격의 사람으로 말이다. 친구... 알렉은 입술을 삐죽였다. 선 몇 개를 그었을 뿐인데, 왠지 노트 위로 매그의 모습이 보이는 것만 같았다. 섹스파트너도 친구라고 할 수 있을까. 끄적끄적, 끄적끄적, 정신없이 노트 위에 펜을 휘갈기다가 알대리는 문득 고개를 들었다. 언제부터였던건지, 본부장님이 자신을 지켜보고 있었다. 알 수 없는 표정이었다. 알렉의 입에서는 툭 하고 도넛이 떨어졌다. 어떻게 저 남자는 저렇게 있는데도 섹시하지. 알렉은 이해할 수 없었다. 매그는 곧 표정을 지우고서 생긋 웃었다. 곧 알렉의 책상 위 전화벨이 울렸다.

“들어오세요, 알대리.”

본부장실 안으로 들어선 알렉은 문을 잠궜다. 달칵, 잠기는 소리만으로도 왠지 밑이 축축해지는 기분이었다. 살짝 몸을 떨면서, 알렉은 천천히 매그에게로 다가갔다. 장난스러운 미소를 지은 매그는 의자만 빙글 돌려 알렉을 위아래로 훑었다. 본부장의 시선은 이미 툭 튀어나와 있는 알렉의 고간에 멎었다. “섰네요.” 일상적인 어투로 던져지는 말에 알렉은 눈을 내리깔았다. 입술을 꾹 문 알대리는 제 귀가 달아오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다. 매그는 꼰 다리를 풀어 알렉의 앞섶을 건드렸다. “무슨 말 한것도 아닌데, 문부터 잠그기나 하고. 야한 알대리.” 알렉은 발가락을 꼼질거리며 침을 삼켰다. 그냥 저번같이 또 그러실까봐 그런 건데. 라고 하기에는 문 안 잠구고 하는 거 더 좋아하면서, 하는 대답이 뱉어질까봐 무서웠다. 화사한 미소를 지은 매그가 말했다. “귀여운 알대리, 애교 부려보세요. 나 보면서 그런 표정 짓는 거 보니까 내가 기회를 줘야지 안 되겠어.”

천천히 지퍼를 내린 알렉은 제 성기를 꺼내 잡았다. 슬리퍼를 신은 매그가 발끝으로 가볍게 성기를 건드리자, 알렉은 파득 떨었다. “알대리를 닮아서 정말 귀여운 자지네요. 어라, 눈 왜 감아요? 우리 알대리 손이 자지 가지고 노는거 스스로도 봐야 하지 않겠어요?” 울상을 한 알렉은 제 손을 내려다보았다. 자신은 프리컴을 많이 흘리는 편이었고, 손은 이미 질척해져 있었다. 귀두 끝에서 떨어지려는 은색 실을 붙잡은 알렉은 제 요도구를 문지르며 정신없이 떨었다. 알렉이 손을 움직일 때마다 발갛게 달아오른 귀두가 나타났다가 사라졌다. “본부장님, 본부장님...” 알렉이 할딱거리며 애원을 해대기 시작하자, 매그는 웃으며 알렉을 바라보았다. “네, 알대리.”

“본부장님꺼...”

알렉은 말을 끝맺지 못하고 눈물을 뚝뚝 떨구었다. 자리에서 급히 일어난 매그는 알렉을 안고서 토닥여주었다. 제 애인은 눈물이 많아서 탈이었다.

***

루푸스 이 개자식. 갑작스런 미팅을 마치고 돌아온 매그는 얼굴을 찡그리며 17층에 내렸다. 비서인 라파엘더러 커피라도 한 잔씩 돌리라고 말을 해 두긴 했지만, 그래도 점심을 먹기로 했었는데 알렉을 두고서 파토를 낸 것이 벌써 세 번째였다. 그 자식만 아니었어도 내 알렉산더랑 밥 먹는 건데. 매그는 계속해서 투덜거렸다. 경쟁사인 월록사의 루푸스가 들으면 내가 당신이랑 밥을 먹고 싶어 먹었겠느냐고, 나도 일이라 하는 거라고 펄쩍 뛰며 삿대질을 했을 일이지만 매그는 신경쓰지 않았다. “알렉산ㄷ...” 그래도 점심 시간이 조금 남았으니 에그타르트라도 먹으며 노닥거릴 수 있겠다 싶었던 매그는 합 숨을 멈췄다. 알렉은 책상 위에 엎드려 잠이 들어 있었다.

누가 고생시켰나? 아니, 애를 왜 이렇게 피곤하게 만들어? 대체 누구야? 자신도 그 피로도에 부담감을 17% 증가시켜주고 계시다는 사실을 눈치채지 못한 매그는 투덜투덜대며 알렉의 곁으로 다가갔다. 멈춰선 매그는 알렉의 귀 한쪽에서 달랑거리는 이어폰을 발견했다. “알대리가 음악도 들었나.” 중얼거린 매그는 무심코 이어폰을 집어들어 제 귀에 꽂았다. 익숙한 선율이 마음 안으로 퍼졌다. 진중하면서도 힘있게 눌리는 건반, 손끝에서 울려 번지는 마음. 다정하면서도 우수에 젖은 음악. 아마 꽃으로 친다면 이것은 용담이 아닐까, 매그는 목에 걸린 무언가를 삼켰다. 한때 이 음악을 수없이 틀어두던 적이 있었다. 알렉이 이것까지 기억을 하고 있을 줄이야. “내 꿈 꾸고 있는 거면 좋겠네.” 매그는 셰익스피어의 시집을 베고 잠든 알렉의 머리카락을 가만히 매만지며 남은 10분 간을 그렇게 보냈다.

***

조금 빠르지만 이해해 주겠지. 3년이나 세월을 낭비했으니까, 알렉도 이해할거야. 티파니 매장에서 이리저리 반지를 둘러보며 매그는 살짝 한숨을 내쉬었다. 어차피 결혼을 할 거라면 빨리 하는 것이 나았다. 애 생각은 없고, 알렉에게는 여성기가 없으니 임신이 될 일도 없지만 이것은 애 문제가 아니었다. 여전히 자신은 경영권 승계 문제로 아주 바빴고, 회사가 끝나고 나면 할 일이 산더미인지라 알렉과 사귀고 있음에도 불구하고 제대로 시간을 보낼 수 없었다. 어른스러운 알렉은 자신을 조르지 않고 있었지만, 매그는 속으로 그게 미안해 견딜 수 없는 지경이었다. 게다가 알렉이 저의 일거수 일투족을 기억하고 있을 정도로 절 좋아하고 있다니 이건 거의 예스나 다름 없는 것이었다. 행복한 마음으로 반지를 포장해 나오던 매그는 그렇지만 곧 얼굴을 일그러트려야 했는데, 바로 카밀을 만났기 때문이었다.

“왠일이야. 결혼하니?”

눈을 감은 매그는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 네가 무슨 상관이냐고 쏘아붙여주고 싶었지만 그래도 한 때 카밀과도 좋았던 적이 있었다. 망설이던 매그는 입을 열었다. “그래.” 네가 날 차 준 덕에 고맙게 됐다. 생각은 생각으로만 묻어둔 채 매그는 입을 열었다. “넌 잘 지내지? 요새는 뭐 해?” 전혀 궁금하지는 않았지만 예의상 던진 말이었다. 카밀은 흐음, 소리를 내더니 고개를 까닥해보였다. “드라마 하나 찍고 있어. 다음 달에 영화 들어가고. 바쁜가보네? 티비도 안 보고 살아?” 매그는 피식 웃었다. 바쁜 것은 사실이었다.

“애인이 귀찮게 해서 그럴 시간이 없어. 넌 일하느라 바쁘겠지만...” 

알렉의 자랑을 하느라 신이 난 매그가 알 리가 없었다. 저 너머 매장 뒷편에 몸을 숨긴 알대리가 고개만 빼꼼 내밀고 자신들을 빤히 지켜보고 있다는 사실을 말이다. 알렉은 말없이 눈을 깜박였다. 머리끝부터 발끝까지 명품을 걸친 남자가 손에 티파니블루의 쇼핑백을 들고서, 완벽하게 치장을 마친 유명 모델과 서 있는 장면은 화보에서 도려낸 것만 같았다. 숨을 죽인 알렉은 살금살금 뒷걸음질을 쳐 백화점의 문으로 향했다. 메리스의 생일 선물을 사러 오는 게 아니었는데. 집으로 향하는 차 안에서 알렉은 엉엉 울었다.


	6. Chapter 6

“알대리, 밥 안 먹어요?”

“...먹고 있어요...”

절 힐끔대던 알렉이 천천히 다시 접시로 시선을 주는 것을 바라보며 매그는 이맛살을 찌푸렸다. 요 며칠 알렉은 이상하게 굴고 있었다. 뭔가 할 말이라도 있다는 듯 제 주변을 기웃거리다가는, 제가 보면 고개를 푹 숙이고는 했다. 물론 그 모습 역시도 귀여웠고, 사랑스럽지 않다고는 말할 수 없었지만, 아무래도 뭔가 낯선 느낌이 드는 것이... “설마...?” 헤어지려고 하는 건가? 역시 알대리는 젊고 어리고 귀여워서 나 말고 다른 사람이 눈에 들어오고 만 건가? 매그의 마음은 불안과 걱정으로 요동쳤다. “안 되겠어.” 심호흡을 한 매그는 자신 말고도 보석의 진가를 알아낸 사람이 누구인지 알아내기 위해 더 꾸준히 알대리를 염탐하기 시작했다. 그리고 곧, 매그는 알대리가 그렇게 풀이 죽어 있던 이유를 알아내고 만 것이다.

“다행이다. 난 또... 걱정했네.”

저 멀리 영업 2팀에서 벌어지는 소동을 바라보며 안도의 한숨을 내쉰 매그는 곧 얼굴을 싸늘하게 굳혔다. 알더트리 차장은 아주 능력이 좋고 일도 잘 하는 사람이었다. 그러니 알대리가 그 차장의 눈에 못 미덥게 보일 수는 있었다. 그렇지만 그렇다고 해도, 저런 식으로 무안을 주는 것은 참을 수 없었다. 대상이 알대리였기 때문이었다. “사회생활 처음부터 잘 하는 사람이 어디 있다고.” 매그는 짜증을 내며 머리를 흔들었다. 감히 알대리한테 고함을 치다니. 알더트리가 벌써부터 아주 싫었다. 차장님이 아니라 차장놈이로군. 매그는 발끈했다. 그는 이해할 수 없었다. 글자 포인트 크기가 8이면 어떻고, 20이면 어떻단 말인가. 귀여운 알대리가 실수 좀 할 수 있지! 매그는 책상을 쾅 내려쳤다. 몇 십 분 전에 제이스 대리가 올린 기획안에 씌여진 강조색의 글씨가 빨간색이 아니라는 이유로 퇴짜를 놓은 인간이 할 말은 아니었지만, 어쩔 수 없었다. 원래 사랑에 빠진 인간들은 다 그런 법이다.

“차장님, 저 좀 보시죠.”

알더트리 차장에게 콜을 넣은 매그는 본부장실 안으로 들어서는 그를 물끄러미 쳐다보았다. “무슨 일로 부르셨어요?” 제가 낙하산이라는 것을 알고 있어서인지, 알더트리는 꽤나 뻣뻣하게 굴고 있었다. 그 사실을 눈치챈 것은 비단 오늘뿐만의 일이 아니었던지라, 매그는 피식 웃었다. 원래 세상은 불공평하고, 적게 가진 자가 있으면 많이 가진 자가 있는 법이건만 아마도 알더트리 차장처럼 일류 대학을 나와 알리칸테까지 유학을 다녀온 사람이라면 그 사실을 받아들이기 힘들 수도 있다는 것에 매그의 생각이 미쳤다. 그래도 대놓고 그 사실을 말하기는 어려웠던지라, 매그는 자신이 잘 쓰는 ‘빙빙 돌려돌려 꼬아꼬아 말하기’ 수법을 시전했다.

“...그래서, 알대리 말인데...”

알더트리는 아주 잘 넘어와 주었다. 드디어 본론으로 들어가자, 먼저 패를 보이고 말았으니까. “아, 본부장님도 눈치채셨나 보군요?” 알더트리는 이렇게 말했다. 매그의 가슴이 쿵 내려앉았다. 눈치채? 뭘? 뭘 눈치챘다는 거지. 설마 알대리, 내가 준 마카롱 라지 대리랑 나눠먹었어? 하지만 다행히도 그것은 아니었다. 알더트리는 곧바로 말을 이었다. 비밀스런 이야기라도 하듯 낮은 목소리로 말이다. “알대리 말입니다. 그 덩치에 오메가더군요. 나 참, 역겨워서. 저번에 힐끗 지나가다 보니 책상 위에 검사지가 놓여 있더라니까요? 물론 요즘에야 세상이 바뀌었다고는 하지만, 그래도 어디 오메가가 알파랑 함께 사무실을...” 매그는 눈을 감고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 오메가 보호법과 각종 법률들이 제정된 지 근 30여 년이 넘었는데도, 이런 오메가포비아들이 가끔 있고는 했다. 그런데 그런 사람이 제 회사에, 그것도 알대리 옆에 있었을 줄이야.

매본부장은 말없이 미소를 지었다.

매그는 비서인 라파엘을 시켜 알더트리 차장에게 커피까지 한 잔 대접하고 나서야 그를 내보냈다. 아스모데우스 회장의 번호를 꾹꾹 누르는 매그의 입가에는 의미심장한 미소가 걸려 있었다. 아직 인계를 제대로 받은 상황도 아니었건만 매본부장은 벌써부터 인사고과에 손을 뻗으려 하고 있었다. “차장님, 잘 가세요. 알대리랑은 다시 만나지 마시고...” 아스모데우스가 전화를 받기 전, 매그는 악문 잇새로 중얼거렸다. 겨우 이것 때문에 자신의 알렉이 축 처져서 어깨를 늘어트리고 다녔었다니. “말하지 그랬어요, 미안하게.” 전화를 끊은 매그는 한숨처럼 혼잣말을 했다. 애인 좋다는 게 뭐란 말인가. 어차피 다운월더 사가 제 것이 될 텐데, 애인 덕 좀 보고 편하게 다니면 될 것을, 제 연인은 너무도 FM이었다. 나이에 어울리지 않게 말이다. 

“진짜 애교도 부려주면 좋을텐데. 그럼 얼마나 귀여울까.” 

매그는 한숨을 푹푹 내쉬었다. 뭘 해야 알렉이 좋아할지 알 수 없었다. 그래도 굳어있던 얼굴이 저만 보면 풀리는 일은 좋은 것이었기에, 매그는 결심했다. 고백을 하기로 말이다. 물론 꽃가루 알러지가 있는 알대리에게 꽃다발을 줄 수는 없었으니, 매그는 머리를 싸쥐고 고민하다가 결국 돈으로 장미꽃을 접은 돈다발을 준비했다. 오늘 저녁 먹고, 호텔에서 근사하게 고백해야겠다. 매그는 몇 번 심호흡을 했다. 나이 차이가 몇인줄 아냐며, 제 머리채를 잡아뜯는 알렉의 어머니가 머릿속으로 둥실 떠올랐으나, 매그는 세차게 고개를 내저었다. 양심이라. 그건 이 순간 자신에게 가장 필요없는 것이었다.

***

[오늘은 특별히 팰리스 호텔로 갑시다^^ 알대리가 먹고 싶은 거 다 먹고, 하고 싶은 거 다 해요^^]

알렉은 문자를 보며 오들오들 떨었다. 그렇게 겁을 내 왔건만, 그 날이 오고야 만 것이다. 본부장님은 이제 섹스파트너 그만해야 된다고 하시겠지. 그럼 난 억지로 웃으면서 축하한다고 말해야 할 거고... 시무룩해진 알렉은 점심을 깨작거렸다. 알대리가 쌈밥을 마다하는 날이 있다니, 우렁강된장의 아름다움을 잊어버리는 날이 있다니 이건 기적이었다. 이지가 이 모습을 보았다면 오빠 너 어디 아픈 거 아니냐고, 죽을 병에 걸린 게 분명하다며 호들갑을 떨었겠지만 알렉은 거기까지 신경쓸 겨를이 없었다. 

“왜 밥을 그거밖에 안 드세요? 알대리님, 무슨 고민이라도 있으세요?” 

매드지 사원이 친근하게 말을 붙여 왔지만 알렉은 고개를 저었을 뿐이다. 고민이 있지만, 있는 게 사실이지만 말할 수는 없었다. 자신을 이렇도록 걱정해주는 순수한 매드지 사원에게 저와 본부장님이 섹... 그렇고 그런 관계라는 사실을 말할 수는 없었다. 게다가 자신은 이 관계에서 굴러온 돌이었다. 알렉은 머릿속으로 카밀 벨코트를 떠올렸다. 분명 1주일 전까지 자신은 카밀이 여주로 나오고 있는 화목 미니드라마 [뱀파이어 클럽] 을 잘 챙겨보고 있었다. 카밀과 윌이 어서 이어지기를 바라며 응원도 하고 있었다. 그런데 어제 밤에 자신은 카밀의 연기 논란 기사를 보며 배시시 웃고 만 것이었다. 알렉은 가슴 속이 콕콕 찔리는 느낌을 받았다.

“내가 뭐라고 질투를 하지... 내가 뭐라고...” 

알렉은 화장실 벽에 머리를 쿵쿵 박았다. 스스로의 모습이 부끄럽고 비참해 견딜 수가 없었다. 카밀의 안티 카페에 기웃거렸다는 사실을 알면 본부장님이 뭐라고 하실 것인지. 매그가 절 건너다 볼 때마다 혹시 그 사실이 들킨건 아닐까 싶어 알렉의 가슴은 계속 두근거렸다. 핫식스를 연거푸 3개를 마셨을 때에도, 이렇게 가슴이 벌렁거렸던 적은 없었더랬다. “시간이 멈춰버렸으면 좋겠어...” 벌써 오후 세 시였지만 알렉은 전혀 집중을 하지 못하고 있었다. 4시간 후면 자신과 본부장님은 영영 남남이 된다. 섹스파트너도 아닌 관계. 주변에 뭐라고 소개도 못 시켜주는 그런 관계. 그냥 상사와 부하 직원의 관계로, 잠시의 해프닝으로 돌아가고 마는 것이다. 한여름밤의 꿈처럼. 알렉은 목에 걸린 큰 덩어리를 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

하지만 여전히, 그 덩어리는 내려가지 않고 있었다.

퇴근까지 앞으로 두 시간. 알렉은 여전히 일에 신경을 쓰지 못하고 있었다. ‘이런 식으로 돈 버니 좋습니까?!’ 알더트리 차장님의 호통이 귀에서 메아리치는 것 같았기에 알렉은 움찔하고서는 고개를 도리도리 흔들었다. “지금 하려고 했어요...” 누구에게라고 말할 것도 없이 작은 변명을 내뱉은 알렉은 몸을 움츠리고서 허둥지둥 시안을 집어들었다. 카타리나 과장님이 제게 맡겼던 것이었다. 사근사근한데다 배려심이 넘치는 카타리나 과장님께는 항상 잘 보이고 싶었다. 부족한 저에게 기대를 걸고 있는 사람이 있다는 사실만으로도 알렉의 가슴은 풍선처럼 부풀어올랐던 것이다. 다행히 인터넷으로 최신 자료를 찾고, 회사 도서관에 들러 관련 서적과 보고서도 살펴보고 나서야 알렉은 조금 안심을 할 수 있었다. 카타리나 과장님을 실망시키고 싶지는 않았기 때문이었다. 문득 시계를 쳐다본 알렉은 입에서 바람 빠지는 소리를 냈다. “헉...” 시간이 이렇게 된 줄 몰라서였다. 일에 몰두하다보니 벌써 퇴근 시간이 10분 전으로 다가와 있었다.

‘도망가자!!!’

알렉은 그렇게 결론을 내렸다. 일을 마치면 본부장실로 오라는 문자를 받았으나, 알렉은 그러기 싫었다. 정말로 싫었다. 그도 그럴 것이, “이제 끝인 거잖아요...” 시계의 분침이 12를 가르키자마자 알렉은 가방을 품에 꼭 안고서 후다닥 자리를 뛰쳐나갔다. 영업 2팀의 사무실은 17층에 있건만, 혹시 엘리베이터를 탔다가 본부장님을 마주칠까봐 겁이 났던 알대리는 계단을 이용해 1층까지 구르듯 내려갔다. 다리가 어찌나 후들후들 떨렸는지, 요 며칠 제대로 식사를 못 해 힘이 없던 몸이 몇 번 넘어졌지만 무릎과 발목은 아프지조차 않았다. 그것보다 더 극심한 고통이 심장 언저리에서 일고 있기 때문이었다. 알렉은 소매로 대충 얼굴을 문지른 후, 숨을 흡 하고 들이쉬고서는 로비를 향해 전력으로 질주했다. 심장은 천둥보다도 크게 울리고 있었다. 어떤 소리도 들을 수 없었다. “좋아해서 죄송해요...” 퇴근 버스를 기다리며 알렉은 또륵또륵 눈물을 흘렸다. 키 194의 건장한 남성이 펑펑 눈물을 쏟아내는 진풍경을 목도한 주위 사람들이 그를 힐끔거렸으나 알렉은 신경쓰지 않았다. 평상시의 알렉이었다면 눈에 먼지가 들어간 척 씩씩하게 걸음걸이를 옮겼겠지만, 지금 그는 어쩔 수 없었다. 

“아...”

알렉은 제 왼쪽 가슴을 세게 눌렀다. 숨을 쉴 수가 없었다. 넘어졌을 때 다친 것인지, 옅은 욱신거림과 쓰라림이 발목에서부터 화끈거리며 번지고 있었다. 이제서야 말이다. 하지만 여전히, 알렉은 그 아픔에 관심을 줄 수가 없었다. 그보다 크고, 그보다 맹렬한 고통이 전신에서 불길처럼 일고 있었다. 심장이 아팠고, 폐가 아팠고, 위장이 아팠고, 머리가 아팠다. 알렉은 아주 많이 아팠다. 이제는 그 환부가 어디인지조차, 그 시발점이 어디인지조차 알 수가 없었다. “매그너스...” 알렉은 열에 들떠 중얼거렸다.

[알대리 어딥니까? 갑자기 뛰어나갔다고 래그노어가 그러던데, 집에 무슨 일 있어요?] 

핸드폰 화면에 팝업창이 떠올랐지만, 침대에 누운 알렉은 끄응 소리만 낼 수 있을 뿐이었다. 손을 들어올릴 힘이 없기 때문이었다. 사랑이라는 거 정말 많이 아픈 거구나. 사랑이라는 거 두 번 했다가는 나 유리인형처럼 부서져 버릴지도 몰라. 알렉은 멍하니 생각했다. 차라리 두 달 전으로 돌아가고 싶었다. 몸을 웅크린 알렉은 고치처럼 보였다. 매그너스의 온기를 알기 전이었더라면. 제 무릎을 안은 손에 힘을 주며 알렉은 입술을 물었다. 희망이 없던 때가 나았던지도 몰랐다. 내일 사과하자... 내일... 하루만 더... 알렉은 눈을 감았다. 침대에서 나온 보이지 않는 실 수천 개가 알렉을 빨아당기고 있었다.


	7. Chapter 7

내일 말해야지, 하고 생각했으나 알대리가 매본부장을 다시 볼 수 있게 된 것은 사흘 후였다. 그 동안 이지가 본부장님께서 찾아오셨다는 말을 전해 주었지만, 알렉은 문 밖으로 나설 수 없었다. 제 몰골이 어떨지, 거울을 보지 않아도 아주 짐작이 잘 갔기 때문이었다. 헝클어진 머리. 메마른 입술. 얼굴은 눈물 자욱으로 가득하고, 뺨은 까칠할 것이 분명했다. 어느 누구도 이러한 오메가를 사랑해주지는 않을 것이라고, 알렉은 그렇게 생각했다. 

“한 번만 보고 가면 안 될까요?”

“오빠가 오늘도 많이 아파서요, 몸살 기운이 있나 봐요. 그런데 혹시... 저희 오빠랑 무슨 관계세요?”

알렉의 여동생이 제게 보내는 시선에 슬쩍 고개를 돌린 매그는 큼큼 목을 가다듬었다. 무슨 관계냐니, 사귀는 관계인데요. 결혼할 관계인데요. 말하고 싶었지만 아직 알렉이 그 말을 가족들에게 하지 않았다는 사실을 알고 나니, 제가 먼저 말해버릴수는 없었다. 그래서 매그는 말을 아꼈고, 그냥 빙긋 웃었을 뿐이다. “아직까지는 뭐... 상사라고 해 두죠.” 그 말에 이지는 입꼬리를 올려 씩 웃었다. 오빠가 뒤로 누군가를 만나고 다녔을 줄이야. 아니, 대체 언제 탈아다를 한거지? 나한테 말도 안 하고 말이야. 물론 지금은 몸이 아프니 가만히 있겠지만, 몸이 좀 좋아졌다 싶으면 바로 놀려줄 생각이었다. 여러 번 알렉의 방문을 두드려 보았으나 아마 부족한 모습을 상대에게 보이고 싶지 않은 것인지 제 오빠는 대답을 하지 않았다. 이지는 다시 문간으로 향하며 미소를 지었다. 

“혹시 잘 안 풀리는 일 있으면 연락주세요. 저희 오빠가 좀 둔하거든요. 평생 아무도 못 만날 줄 알았는데...”

사 온 스프를 이지에게 건네고 돌아선 매그는 마른침을 삼킬 수밖에 없었다. 세상에. 알렉은 자신이 처음이었던 것이다. 이럴 수가... 양 손으로 입을 가린 본부장의 얼굴은 조금 달아올라 있었다. 매그는 사흘의 절반은 알렉 걱정으로, 나머지 절반은 알렉과 함께하는 미래에 대한 즐거움으로 보냈다. 그 시간에는 “그럴 줄 알았으면 그 때 그렇게 술을 마시는 게 아니었는데!!!” 하고 머리를 쥐어뜯는 시간 역시 포함되어 있었다. 그리고 월요일이 되자마자 매그는 알렉의 집 앞에 차를 댔다. 조금이라도 알렉을 빨리 보고 싶어서였다. 십 분 정도 기다렸을까, 낯익은 암록색 머플러를 맨 알렉이 집 밖으로 나오는 것이 보였다. 한때는 자신의 목에 둘러져 있었던 바로 그 머플러였다. “알렉산더!!” 빠르게 차에서 내린 매그는 알렉이 제 옆좌석에 탈 수 있도록 문을 열어 주었고, 알렉에게 안전벨트까지 채워준 후 문을 닫았다. 그럴 필요까지는 없다는 걸 알면서도 왜 알렉만 보면 이렇게 챙겨주고 싶은 것인지. 자신이 알파이고, 알렉이 오메가인 것 때문만은 아닌 것 같았다. “몸은 좀 어때요?” 매그는 걱정스럽게 물었다. 사흘만에 본 알렉의 얼굴은 조금 핼쓱해져 있었다. 우리 통통한 알대리 볼살 어디간거야. 울적해져서 손을 올린 매그는 손등으로 알렉의 뺨을 살짝 쓸었다. 숨을 크게 들이쉰 알렉은 그 손에 기대며 고개를 조금 기울였다. 그 동작에 매그의 심장은 잔뜩 오그라들었다. 마치 거인의 손이 심장을 꽉 쥐기라도 한 것처럼 말이다.

“괜찮아요... 저기, 바쁘실텐데 오늘도 집에까지 와 주시고, 참, 맞다... 죽도 잘 먹었어요. 안 그러셔도 됐는데. 제가 자꾸 폐만 끼치네요... 약속도 못 지켰는데...”

“알대리가 아픈데 당연하죠. 얼마나 걱정했는데요. 너무 걱정되서 진짜 잠도 못 잤다니까. 그리고 폐는 무슨, 우리 사이에. 약속은 신경쓰지 말아요, 어차피 기회는 또 있으니까. 단호박 스프 맛있었어요? 전복죽이랑 단팥죽도 괜찮았죠?”

알렉은 그저 말없이 고개만 끄덕였다. 뭐든 싫어할 수 있을리가 없잖아요, 그는 마음속으로 작게 중얼거렸다. 운전하는 매그의 옆모습을 빤히 바라보며 알렉은 기회가 영원히 없었으면 좋겠다고 생각했다. 물론 자신은 매그너스가 행복한 걸 원하니까, 그 모델과의 약혼을 축하해야 하겠지만, 축하해주고 싶지 않았다. 하지만... 언젠가는 해야 할 일이었다. 그 생각을 하며 알렉은 이를 꽉 악물었다. 차 안에 흐르는 선율이 말하고 있는 것 같았다. 너는 조연이라고, 이 이야기의 주인공은 네가 아니라고 말이다. 2차 발현열을 앓고 나 감정이 제대로 진정되지 않은 알대리의 눈에서 또로록 눈물이 굴러떨어졌지만, 유턴을 하고 있던 매본부장은 그 광경을 볼 수 없었다.

“태워다 주셔서 감사해요. 그리고... 축하드려요.”

회사에 도착해 엘리베이터로 향하며, 알렉은 작은 소리로 중얼거렸다. 알렉은 차를 타고 도심을 지나치면서 결심을 한 참이었다. 매도 먼저 맞는 것이 낫다고 말이다. 하지만 듣는 매본부장으로서는 그저 이게 무슨 소리지, 하고 눈을 깜박였을 뿐이다. 매그는 헉 하고 숨을 들이켰다. 부끄러움 많고 수줍음도 잘 타는 귀여운 알대리가 지금 승낙하겠다고 돌려서 말하고 있는 건가? 설마, 내가 반지 사는 거 본 건가? 이지의 말 ‘저희 오빠는 둔해요’를 까맣게 잊어버린 매그는 마른침을 삼키며 입을 열었다. “... 무슨 뜻입니까?” 엘리베이터 버튼에 시선을 고정한 알렉은 빠르게 대답했다.

“본부장님도결혼하셔야죠이제그럴때가되셨으니까전신경쓰지마세요전뭐든찬성이에요본부장님행복하시기만하다면저는뭐든지다괜찮아요...”

세상에. 매그는 감동해서 눈물을 글썽였다. 혹시나 싫어서 도망친 것은 아닌지, 어린 나이에 결혼이라니 조금 부담감을 준 것은 아닌지 걱정했는데 그건 아닌 모양이었다. 매그는 활짝 웃으며 말했다. “고마워요, 알대리.” 축 처진 기분을 들키지 않으려 알렉은 억지로 미소를 지어 보였다. “고맙긴요... 당연한 건데요.” 당연한 거라니. 그럼 알대리도 나랑 결혼하고 싶어했단 말인가요? 정말로? 언제부터? 나는 알렉산더보다 나이도 많고 알렉산더는 내가 처음이라면서, 정말 괜찮은 건지... 매그는 갑자기 살아 숨쉬려는 양심을 발로 뻥 찬 뒤 알렉에게 물었다. “신혼 여행지는 어디가 좋을까요?” 어디든 알렉이 가자는 데로 가고 싶었다. 알렉이 원하는 것이 제가 원하는 것이었다. 알렉은 입술을 조금 삐죽이더니 대답했다. 

“요새 트렌드는 신혼여행 안가는 거래요.”

엥? 대답을 들은 매그의 눈썹이 찡그려졌다. 신혼여행을 안 간다고? 아니 잠깐만 그럼 알대리, 남태평양의 태양 아래서 알대리 복근을 한 입, 피나콜라다를 한 입 하려던 내 계획은 어떻게 되는거죠? 말해봐요 알대리, 빨간 끈으로 곱게 알대리를 거북묶이 한 뒤에 에펠탑이 야경으로 보이는 호텔 창에 세워두고 사진을 찍으려던 내 계획은? 그거 말고도 계획이 170가지나 있는데? 한숨을 쉬려던 매그는 머뭇거리다가 물었다. 신혼여행은 꼭 가고 싶었기 때문이었다. 사진을 잔뜩 찍은 뒤 신혼집 벽면에 걸어두고, 지갑에도 끼워두고, 액자에도 넣어두고 싶었기 때문이었다. “알대리 생각에는 그게 괜찮은 것 같아요? 혹시 나한테 무리갈까 그러는 거면, 나는 휴가 내고 가도 전혀 상관 없는데...” 그러나 제 피앙세는 올라가는 엘리베이터의 층수만 보고 대답했다. 확고한 목소리였다. “본부장님도 본부장님인데 상대 입장도 생각하셔야죠. 요새 신혼여행 유치해서 젊은 사람들은 다들 안 가요.” 젊은 사람. 매그는 그 말에 깨갱 하고 고개를 숙일 수 밖에 없었다. “알대리가 원한다면야...” 매그는 잠자코 고개를 끄덕였다.

눈을 살짝 내린 알렉은 그런 본부장을 쳐다보다가 고개를 잠자코 다시 돌렸다. 방해해서 미안해요. 알렉은 카밀을 향해 두 번 사과를 했지만, 그 여자를 떠올리자마자 다시금 또 질투가 이는 것을 어쩔 수 없었다. 알대리는 매드지 사원이 맡게 된 서류 분리와 안내문 복사 업무를 도와 스테이플러를 쾅쾅 찍으며 분노를 삭였다. 알대리가 생산적인 방식으로 열심히 감정을 해소하고 있는 동안, 매그는 제 아버지에게 전화를 걸었다. 결혼한다는 통보를 하기 위해서였다. 당연히 아버지에게 먼저 허락을 받는 것이 먼저였건만 매렴치한 매본부장은 별로 그런 것 따위 따지지 않았다. 사실, 아스모데우스한테 먼저 연락을 한 것도, 혹시나 제 아버지가 알렉을 구박하거나 반대할까 봐서였다. 전화기를 든 매그는 흥미없다는 투로 얘기했다. 

“저 결혼할 사람 생겼어요. 우리 회사 대리예요. 이미 그쪽이랑 다 얘기 끝났어요.”

[이놈자식 이거 그럴 줄 알았다. 회사에 무슨 꿀단지를 숨겨놨나 했더니...]

아스모데우스는 빼액 소리를 질러댔으나, 매그는 대충대충 대답을 한 뒤 전화를 끊었다. 제게 꿍얼꿍얼 불만을 늘어놓기는 했으나 제 아버지가 말하는 투는 그다지 거부감이 있는 것 같지는 않았다. 애초에 제 아버지가 저한테 원하는 것은 다운월더 사를 잇는 것 하나 뿐이었다는 사실을, 매그는 잘 알고 있었다. 오늘은 조금 빠른가. “아니야...” 며느리 얼굴이라도 먼저 한 번 보여줘야 하는 게 아니겠냐고 성화를 내던 아스모데우스를 떠올리며 매그는 폰을 들었다. 하루라도 빨리 알렉과 함께하고 싶었다.

[우리 하려던 얘기 관련해서 말이죠. 그쪽에 말씀드렸더니 한 번 같이 보자시더라고. 오늘 시간 괜찮아요? 알대리도 빨리 하고 싶어하는 거 같아서^^]

알대리가 그 문자를 보고서 입술을 삐죽거렸다는 것은 아무도 모르는 사실이었다. 알렉은 ^^표시를 꾹 눌러보았다. “이런 거 보내지 마세요...” 알렉은 후 하고 한숨을 내쉬었다. 카밀 벨코트가 왜 자신을 보고 싶어하는 건지, 알렉은 알 수 없었다. 아마 개방적이시라 섹파같은 거에 대해서도 다 터놓고 얘기하시나보다. 고개를 꾸닥꾸닥 한 뒤에 알렉은 답장을 보내기 시작했다. [네] 하지만 전송 버튼을 누르려다 말고 알렉은 잠시 멈췄다. 써넣었던 답장을 지운 뒤 알렉은 본심을 적어넣었다. [꼭 봐야 하나요ㅠ 무서운데...ㅠㅠ] 물론 보낼 생각은 없었다. 하지만 알대리의 큰 손은 실수로 전송 버튼을 눌러버리고 만 것이었다. 으아아!! 알렉은 책상에 머리를 꿍꿍 박으며 창피함으로 몸부림쳤고, 실수였다고 말하기 위해 다시 폰을 들었다. 그러나 그 사이에 또 문자가 와 있었다.

[자기야, 무서워할 필요없어요♡ 나도 같이 있을 거니까^^]

자기야...? 알렉은 고개를 갸웃했다. 아무래도 저기요를 잘못 보내신 것 같았다. 그리고 하트라니. 알렉은 핸드폰 자판으로 들어가 기호를 살펴본 후에야 납득했다. 아마 힘내라는 뜻으로 ☆을 누르실 것을 바로 옆의 ♡가 눌린 모양이었다. 그래도 이 문자 간직할 거예요! 알렉은 얼른 핸드폰 화면을 캡쳐했다. 몽달귀신으로 늙어죽지 않을 수 있었던 것은 다 매그너스 덕분이었다. 죽는다 해도 구천을 떠돌 염려는 없었다. 속이 쓰린 것은 사실이었으나, 성격도 나쁜 사람으로 보이고 싶지는 않았기에 이번에 알렉은 [네] 라고만 문자를 보냈다. 

***

[알대리, 진짜 미안해요:( 갑자기 미팅이 잡혀서 같이 못 가겠네요. 먼저 가 있어요. 나는 조금 늦을 거 같아. 생각보다 무서운 사람 아니니까 편하게 있어요. 끝나자마자 갈 테니까.]

팰리스 호텔 로비라운지 안으로 들어서며 알렉은 입술을 살짝 깨물었다. 심장이 두근두근 뛰고 있었다. 나오기 전에 화장실에서 머리를 매만지긴 했지만 긴장되기는 여전히 마찬가지였다. 이럴 줄 알았다면 옷 좋은 거 입고 나올걸. 울상이 된 알대리는 천천히 안내받은 자리에 앉았고, 도란도란 수다를 떠는 사람들을 쭉 둘러보았다. 그 때였다. 저 쪽 소파에 앉아 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 있는 아회장을 발견한 것은. 인사를 드려야 하나 말아야 하나, 알렉은 잠시 고민했다. 그도 그럴 것이 평사원인 저를 아스모데우스 회장님이 알 리가 없기 때문이었다. 그러나 눈이 마주쳤으니 모르는 척 할 수는 없었다. 알렉은 저도 모르는 사이 가볍게 목례를 하고 있었다. “어...?” 그리고 다음 순간 알렉은 놀라고 말았다. 트레이드 마크인 지팡이를 한 손에 든 회장님이 도도한 얼굴을 하고서 제 쪽으로 다가왔기 때문이었다.

“자네가 알렉이군.”

뒤를 두리번거리던 알렉은 혹시 여기 다른 알렉이 있는 것은 아닌지 생각했으나, 뒤에는 아무도 없었다. 얼른 자리에서 일어난 알대리는 90도로 고개를 숙였다. “안녕하십니까, 회장님!” 어떻게 날 알고 계신거지. 혹시 전에 썼던 시말서가... 알렉은 바들바들 떨었다. 저번 달에 산 딜도 카드값도 내지 못했는데 이렇게 잘리기는 싫었다. 그러나 알렉의 속을 알 리 없는 아스모데우스는 의자를 빼고 앉으며 새침하게 말했다. 

“그렇게까지 할 필요 없네. 여기가 회사도 아니고. 자네랑 나랑 그럴 사이도 아니고.” 

단호한 아스모데우스의 말에 알렉은 합 하고 입을 닫았다. 식은땀이 그의 등을 타고 흘러내렸다. 회장님이라고도 부르지 말라니. 알렉이 뭐라고 말해야 아회장의 생각을 돌릴 수 있을지 두뇌회로를 가동시키는 동안, 아스모데우스는 알렉을 훑어보고 있었다. 매그너스 이놈 자식 이거, 얼굴에 홀렸구만. 볼따구만 토실토실한 것이 너무 어린 것 같은데? 내 새끼가 페도충이라니! 이것이 바로 약간 얼빵해 보이는 제 며느리를 만나고 난 후 아회장이 느낀 솔직한 속마음이었다.


	8. Chapter 8

“무슨 말씀이세요... 뭘 잘못 아신 것 같은데,”

아스모데우스 회장님의 말에 당황한 알렉은 저도 모르게 소리를 치며 일어나고 말았다. 주변에 있는 사람들이 자신들의 테이블을 힐끔대는 사실을 눈치챈 알렉은 볼이 새빨개져서 다시 자리에 주저앉았다. 아니, 결혼이요? 우리가요? 왜요? 결혼은 사귀는 사람끼리 하는 거잖아요! 저희 섹스파트너 아니었나요? 그리고 결혼은 그렇다 치고, 본부장님 저 지금까지 속인거였어요? 회장님이 아빠라는 말 한번도 안해줬잖아요! 제 앞에서 회장님이 뭐라고 하는 소리가 들려왔지만 알렉은 도무지 집중을 할 수 없었다. 머릿속에서 뿅뿅뿅 소리를 내며 물음표가 떠오르고 있기 때문이었다. 으아아아아. 알렉은 머리를 싸쥐고 비명을 질렀다. 갑작스러운 과부하에 걸린 알대리의 머리는 현저하게 낮아진 정보처리능력을 보여주고 있었다. 으아아아. 다시 한 번 작게 신음한 알대리는 식탁 위에 놓인 폰을 잡아채고서 고개를 꾸벅 숙였다.

“화장실 좀 다녀오겠습니다!!”

물론 알대리는 화장실이 급하지 않았다. 그저 화장실에 가는 척, 이게 도대체 무슨 사단인지를 매그에게 전화를 해 물어볼 생각이었다. 하지만 그럴 필요가 없게 되었는데, 그것은 로비 저 편에서 절 향해 다가오고 있는 매본부장 때문이었다. 매그는 아주 환한 미소를 짓고 있었다. “알대리!! 늦어서 미안해요!” 멍하게 서 있던 알렉은 절 두 팔로 꼭 안는 매그를 살짝 밀어냈다. 먼저 무슨 일인지 듣기 위해서였다. 눈썹을 찡그린 매그는 알렉의 얼굴을 살폈다. 얼이 빠진 것이 아무래도 막상 결혼을 하려니 겁이 난 모양이었다. 매그는 얼른 입을 열었다. 무르게 둘 생각은 추호도 없었다. 암, 없고말고. “알렉산더, 지금은 겁이 날 수도 있는데, 이 견고한 파트너쉽이 우리한테는 아주 큰 의미가...” 그 말을 들은 알렉은 더 이상 참을 수 없었다. 견고한 파트너쉽! 그럼 그렇지, 자신은 가림막이었던 것이다! 자신을 방패로 세우고 본부장님은 뒤에서 카밀과 놀아날 작정이었던 것이다! 화가 난 알렉은 빼애액 소리를 질렀다.

“본부장님 나빠요!!! 본부장님 정말 나쁜 사람이예요! 어떻게 이러실 수가 있어요? 저는 본부장님 정말 좋아하는데, 어떻게 저한테 이러실 수가 있으세요?”

“알대리?”

매그는 당황할 수밖에 없었다. 물론 이렇게 중요한 날에 늦다니 모든 게 제 잘못이었다. 하지만 이렇게 일방적으로 화를 내는 알대리라니, 평소에는 상상도 할 수 없는 일이었다. 정말 엄청나게 화났나보네. 매그는 심호흡을 한 후 간절한 목소리로 말했다. “한 번만 용서해주세요, 알대리...” 고개를 숙인 알렉은 절 보려고도 하지 않고 있었다. 애가 탄 매그는 주특기인 눈 깜빡깜빡을 사용하며 알대리에게 눈빛 빔을 쏘아 보냈다. 이렇게 하면 알대리는 끙끙대며 기승위를 해 주곤 했던 것이다. 입술을 짓씹던 알렉은 결국 입을 열었다. 울먹이는 목소리였다. “정말 너무하세요...” 응? 뭐가 너무한가요? 우리 결혼이 너무 완벽하다고? 입가에 미소를 띄운 매그는 알렉의 볼에 뽀뽀를 남겼으나, 다음 순간 벙 찔 수밖에 없었다. 알렉이 이렇게 말하고서 와앙 울음을 터트렸기 때문이었다. “제가 아무리 싫으셔도 그렇지, 저한테 섹... 섹... 알겠어요, 결혼해 드릴게요!! 대신 신혼여행은 우리끼리만 가는 걸로 해야돼요! 벨코트 씨랑은 신혼여행 가면 안 돼요!” 당황한 매그는 그게 무슨 소리냐고 묻고 사태를 파악한 뒤, 때늦은 고백을 마쳤으나 돌아온 것은 알렉의 서운한 목소리뿐이었다.

“선배님은 정말 모든 게! 장난이시네요... 저는... 저는... 이런 장난 하지 마세요! 전 장난 싫어해요!”

***

바야흐로 진상 규명이 끝나고 난 뒤, 매그가 17개의 꽃다발을 바치고 나서야 둘은 한 침대에 누울 수 있었다. 알렉은 살짝 의기소침해진 상태였다. 피곤하고 지쳐 있었지만, 알렉은 한숨을 몰아쉬며 매그의 가슴 위에 손을 올렸다. 드디어 마음이 이어졌는데, 오늘은 그냥 잠들어 버리고 싶지 않았다. 알렉은 가슴에서 길어올린 마음 한 조각을 입 밖으로 뱉어냈다. “당신을 원해요.” 알렉은 순간적으로 제 얼굴이 달아오른 것을 느꼈다. 이 말은 자신이 할 수 있는 가장 진실되고도 진실된 말이었다. 가진 것이 많지는 않지만, 이 마음 하나만큼은 소중히 간직해 두고 있었다. 이것만큼은 그 누구도 제게서 빼앗아 갈 수 없었던 것이었다. 매그는 손등으로 알렉의 뺨에서부터 턱까지를 길게 쓸었다. 알렉의 찬 피부는 제 손등에서 불타는 것처럼 느껴졌다. 눈을 감은 매그는 그대로 천천히 입꼬리를 들어올렸다.

“말만 해. 네가 원한다면, 나는 네 거야. 이미 넌 날 가졌어.”

알렉은 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 문자 그대로, 말을 하는 것이 불가능했다. 그의 혀는 언어를 잊었고, 그의 입은 기능을 상실해 느껴지는 것이라고는 맞닿은 매그의 입술 뿐이었다. 손끝과 발끝에서부터 모든 피가 그 곳으로 몰렸다가 흩어졌다. 알렉은 떨며 신음했고, 그를 느끼며 헐떡였다. 너무 빠른 것 같기도 하고 너무 느린 것 같기도 했다. 시간의 흐름은 매그너스와 있으면 언제나 이상한 방식으로 이지러졌다. 이상한 방식이지만 싫은 방식은 아니었고, 알렉은 언제나 그것을 사랑했다. 매그너스가 주는 모든 것을 사랑했다. 그는 전부였고, 모든 것이었다. 할딱거린 알렉은 슬쩍 미소를 지었다. 새로 생긴 여성기는 작았지만, 그래도 완전해졌다는 것에 대한 기쁨은 있었다. 평생 꽃피워보지도 못하고 져버릴 것이라고 생각했는데, 매그너스는 제게 그 기쁨을 알려주었다. 사랑해주었다. 그 기억으로 3년도 버틸 수 있었다. 아마 30년도 버틸 수 있었을 것이다.

“당신이 내 모든 처음이라서 기뻐요,”

“영광이야, 내 천사.”

살짝 웃은 매그는 알렉의 목을 깨물었다. 흥분을 더해 주긴 하지만, 자국이 남지는 않을 정도였다. 매그는 제 밑에 깔린 알렉의 신체를 바라보았다. 저보다 강한 팔과, 선이 도드라지기 시작하는 턱은 알렉이 여전히 성장하고 있다는 사실을 깨닫게 해 주었다. 그 사실은 기묘한 동시에 간질간질한 느낌이었다. 마음 속에 새털 하나가 날려들어온 것 같았다. 잘못하면 재채기를 해 버릴 것 같은 기분이 된 매그는 나른한 한숨을 몰아쉬었다. 알렉과만 함께 있으면 왜 소년이 된 것 같은 기분이 드는 것인지. 몰캉몰캉하고 말랑말랑한 이 기분에 과연 익숙해 질 수는 있는 것인지. “...졸려요...” 허릿짓을 잠시 멈춘 매그는 알렉을 토닥이며 미소지었다. 아마도 영원히 그럴 수는 없을 것 같았다.

***

“먹으면 안 되는데...”

오늘도 탕비실 구석에 숨은 알렉은 울면서 곰젤리를 입 안으로 털어놓고 있었다. 울고 있는 이유는 1) 곰젤리를 먹으면 안 되기 때문이었고, 2) 곰젤리가 맛있었기 때문이었다. 흑흑 울면서도 알렉은 열심히 입 안으로 곰을 투하하고 있었다. 두 마리, 세 마리, 곰은 알대리의 입 안으로 사라졌다. 무시무시하고도 오싹한 동족상잔의 비극을 저지르고 나서야 알렉은 텅 빈 곰돌이들의 집을 들여다보았다. 멍한 표정으로 뒤를 돈 알렉은 그때서야 제가 저지른 범죄의 심각성을 인지하고 작은 비명을 질렀다. 

“으아아아아! 곰돌이 다 먹어버렸어! 나 또 살쪘겠지. 완전 돼지야... 어떡해...” 

울상이 된 알렉은 뒤뚱뒤뚱 탕비실을 나섰다. 이러다가 누가 나 보면 됒뚱됒뚱이라고 할지도 몰라. “곰젤리는 하루에 17봉지만 먹기로 했는데 또 어겨버렸어요... ” 정직원이 된 매드지 사원을 앞에 두고서 알렉은 꿍얼거렸다. 하지만 매드지 사원이 절 보고 그 정도는 찐 것도 아니라고 해 주었기에, 귀가 얇은 알렉은 또 그 말에 넘어가고 말았다. 이씨, 나 다이어트 중인데. 알렉은 거울을 들어 제 볼을 주욱 잡아당겼다. 다이어트 중인데, 다이어트 중이건만 알렉의 볼살은 점점 늘어가고 있었다. 턱선도 둥글어지고 있었고, 가슴도 더 봉긋해지고 있었다. “살쪄서 그런가... 아... 나 진짜 뚱돼지야...” 한숨을 쉰 알렉은 종아리를 주물거렸다. 요즘은 조금만 걸어도 숨이 차고는 했다. 다리를 주무르다가 문득 책상 위의 달력을 본 알렉은 갑자기 서글퍼졌다. 달력에는 야ㅡ망가 알대리의 포부가 적혀있었다.

[☆이번 달에 7키로 빼기☆] 

달력은 죄가 없건만 알렉은 달력을 박박 찢어버리고 싶은 충동에 휩싸였다. 그러나 달력은 장안 화제의 작가 잉그너스 베잉이 집필한 [1700가지 체위] 신간을 구매하고 받은 사은품이었기에 그럴 수 없었다. 날마다 오늘의 추천 체위가 적혀있는 이 달력은 구)아다 알대리에게 아주 유용한 아이템이었다. 책에는 작가가 직접 그린 드로잉이 실려 있었기에, 알대리는 매본부장과 매번 인체 탐구를 해 보고는 했다. 하지만 그것도 다 옛날 일이었다. “매그너스는 나한테 질린 걸까...” 왜 요즘 그거 안하지. 알렉은 한숨을 내쉬었다. 그 시선은 <오늘의 추천 체위: 후배위>에 멈춰 있었다. 섹스를 해 본지 얼마나 오랜지, 기억조차 나지 않았다. 물론 실제적으로는 1달밖에 되지 않았지만, 아다챙년 알렉에게 1달이란 마치 1년과도 같은 것이었다. 매그너스가 하도 놀아주지 않으니 가끔 혼자서 손장난을 할 때도 있었지만, 알렉은 만족할 수 없었다. 자지 먹고싶단 말이에요! 곰젤리도 좋지만 자지가 더 맛있단 말이에요! 알렉은 시무룩해져서는 펜을 끄적거렸다. 매그는 만면에 웃음을 짓고 그런 알대리를 바라보고 있었다. 알대리가 열심히 자지를 그리고 있다는 것을 매그는 꿈에도 모를 터였다.

물론, 알대리가 쌓아둔 분노가 터지기까지는 오래 걸리지 않았다. 문제의 발단은 매그와 함께 스테이크를 먹으러 가서 시작되었다. 그 날 알렉은 아주 두근두근거리고 있었다. 스테이크 때문이라고도 할 수 있었지만, 그보다 더 큰 이유가 있었는데 바로 자지였다. 자지 생각을 하며 알렉은 눈을 반짝였다. 둘은 야외플과 화장실떡을 즐기고는 했기에, 알렉은 어쩌면 오늘 자지를 먹을 수 있을지도 모른다고 기대하며 집을 나섰더랬다. 그러나 아무리 매그너스에게 눈치를 주어도 매그너스는 절 화장실로 따라오지 않았기에, 알렉은 시무룩해서는 스테이크만 먹어야 했던 것이다. 물론 매그너스가 조각조각 한 입 크기로 썰어 입 안에 넣어주는 스테이크는 맛있었다. 이번에는 홀그레인 머스타드, 이 다음번에는 유자 소금, 그 다음번에는 비비큐 소스. 어찌나 제 입맛을 착착 아는지, 그 면에서 매그너스는 아주 일등 신랑감이었다. 하지만... 

“왜 내 아랫입 사정은 몰라주는 거예요!”

이렇게 알렉은 집으로 돌아오자마자 분통을 터트리고 말았던 것이다. 사실 집으로 돌아오는 차 안에서 화를 내려고 했으나, 왜인지 잠이 들고 말았다는 것이 알렉을 더 화나게 만들고 있었다. 알렉은 훌쩍이며 말을 이었다. “이제 나한테 질린거죠? 카밀은 예쁘고... 난 열성이고 임신도 안되고...” 매그는 이 부분에서 눈썹을 찡그렸다. 그러나 눈이 뒤집힌 알렉에게 그 사실이 보일리 없었다. 빼애액 소리를 지른 알렉은 주저앉아서 발을 바동바동거렸다. 

“그래서 섹스도 안해주는 거잖아요! 나한테는 죄가 없는데! 내가 이렇게 된 건 다 곰젤리 때문인데 말이에요...” 

곰돌이 탓을 하려니 양심이 조금 찔렸지만, 알렉은 막무가내로 우기기로 결심했다. 그 말을 들은 매그는 참지 못하고 결국 웃음을 터트리고 말았다. “왜 웃어요!!! 나는... 나는 심각한데, 당신은 나 살쪘다고 비웃기나 하고, 다이어트 도와줄 생각은 안 하고 맨날 포스피딩이나 하고, 내가 돼지가 된 것은 다 당신 때문...” 말을 끝맺지 못하고 알렉은 울음을 터트리고 말았다. 그도 그럴 것이 요즘 자신의 모습은 아주 볼만했기 때문이었다. 디룩디룩도 아니고 돼룩돼룩 한 것이, 분명 동물원에 놀러가서 자신이 우리 안에 들어가 있어도 사람들이 모르고 지나칠 것이 분명하다고 알렉은 생각했다. “아, 알렉산더.” 곧바로 웃음을 멈추고 알렉을 꽉 껴안으며 매그가 말했다.

“너 임신이야. 세상에, 울지 마. 물론 우는 모습도 예쁘지만, 난 네가 내 좆을 물고 있을 때만 울었으면 좋겠어. 대체 무슨 그런 생각을 하고 있었던 거야? 그리고 카밀이라니, 난 너밖에 없어. 알잖아, 너만큼 사랑했던 사람은 없어. 그 사실은 절대 변하지 않을거야.”

“네에? 임신이요?” 

알렉의 눈이 동그래졌다. 매그는 한숨을 폭 내쉰 뒤, 알렉을 껴안으며 빙그레 웃었다. 알렉에게 눈치가 없는 일은 하루 이틀이 아니었지만, 설마 이것까지 모르고 있었을 줄이야. 뭐 이제 됐나, 한참 알렉을 안고서 달래준 매그는 눈을 감고서 저보다 큰 알렉의 머리를 살살 쓸었다. 이런 점도 귀여워 보이다니 자신에게는 답이 없었다. 아마 이 병에 이름을 붙인다면 사랑이라고 해야 할 것이다. “사랑해요...” 깜빡, 느리게 눈을 감았다 뜬 알렉이 속삭였다. 몇 달 뒤 안정기가 되면 스마타 말고 다른 것도 하기로 새끼손가락을 꼭꼭 걸고 약속한 후였던지라, 알렉의 마음은 노곤노곤하게 풀어져 있었다. “...나도 널 사랑해.” 알렉의 목과 어깨가 이어지는 부분에 코를 부비며 매그가 신음하듯 말했다. 누군가에게 나도 널 사랑한다고 말할 수 있다는 것은 짜릿하고도 스릴 넘치는 일이었다.

우리가 다시 만난 것도 이 즈음이 아니었던가.

주말 아침, 옷걸이에 걸어 두려던 머플러를 만지작거리며 매그는 생각했다. 암록색의 캐시미어 머플러는 조금 닳아 있었지만, 여전히 따뜻했다. 엷은 미소를 띄운 매그는 천 사이로 가늘고 긴 손가락을 미끄러트렸다. 어떤 것이던지 알렉과 닮은 것들은 자신을 웃게 만들고는 했다. 모든 것에서 제 사랑과 유사한 점을 발견해내는 남자의 귓가에는 낮게 녹턴의 선율이 울리고 있었다. 유려하게 흐르는 음악. 강해졌다가 다시 약해지며 흔들리는 음표. 알렉을 처음 보았을 때 시작되었던 그 야상곡이었다. 서늘한 공기 중으로 흘러넘친 음악은 맞닿은 두 사람의 품으로 스며들었다. 가을이었다.


End file.
